My Beloved Angel
by ReNeVIerE07
Summary: When Angels and Mortals world collides... CLoti. summary inside. Please read! I'd really appreciate it!
1. Water cools the Burning Fire

My Beloved Angel…

Summary:

Cloud was an Angel. Tifa was a mortal, but she didn't have long to live. What happens when their worlds collide?

Water cools the Burning Fire…

Behind clouds, no one knew angels lived and protected us inside the cotton shapes flying in the air. They would lead the souls and guide the misguided until they turn back into the dust that made the earth. Angels lived for the mortals, swearing to protect their hearts from darkness that might blind them. The highest or supreme of the Angels was Gillian Hewley, but she died due to her age and was replaced by her son, Angeal. Angeal was a good leader and even improved the school which helps young angels learn what was to be their destiny, to protect and guide the mortals.

In the Angelic Academy…

"And that concludes our discussion…" Sephiroth faced his class after his hours of discussion.

"Cloud… hey, wake up" Zack tried to move his wings to tickle Cloud and wake him up.

"Hehehe… stop it Zack…" Cloud was in dreamland. Well his mind was. Sephiroth spread his wings and went in front of Cloud.

"Uh oh" Zack straighten up. He knew Cloud was busted. Sephiroth got impatient from Cloud's denseness and plucked out one of his feathers.

"Whoa! Ow!" Cloud Flew backward as he saw Sephiroth holding one of his feathers.

"You've been stealing Hojo's dreamland potions again, Cloud?" Sephiroth waved the plucked wing which had a stain of the potion. Cloud knew he had no escape and was expected to go to the highest Angel.

"What is it now, Cloud?" Angeal was not surprise to see Cloud once again in front of him.

"The young lad made his way to my potions and uses one of them." Hojo doesn't seem much angered by Cloud's fault. It wasn't a surprise that Cloud wouldn't do such a thing, he was a half Angel.

"Zack" Angeal called Cloud's trusted friend and the student Angeal had favored to be the next heir.

"Uhm… yeah?" Zack was one of those angels allowed to have casual talks with Angeal.

"Keep an eye on Cloud while he does his punishment" Angeal was serious.

"Punishment? It was just one time I used that dreamland potion!" Cloud didn't want to get his last punishment again. He took the job of being a delivery boy and he had large packages to deliver around by himself. The worst part of it. He didn't even have his pay. He didn't want it again.

"Well, how about the hypnotizing potion. Rain potions you used five times and the other fourteen potions you played with" Hojo had it all recorded in his head. He was really a genius.

"Well… what's my buddy's punishment?" Zack asked as he was getting worried. Cloud didn't want to hear it.

"He'll be doing a big responsibility" Angeal began "give her the happiness she needs till her time comes" Angeal gave them a paper with the description of his job. As soon as Zack caught the paper, he took Cloud out and went to Aerith.

"hmm-hm-hm-hmm" Aerith was humming as she was in the garden giving potions to the flowers.

"Aerith!" Zack Shouted and let go of Cloud and gave his girl a hug.

"I see cloud isn't in the best condition? What's wrong?" she smiled as cloud looked like a little boy who didn't get to buy a toy.

"He got punished" Zack waved the paper "sent down to you know where"

"Isn't he young enough?" Aerith was rather worried.

"Come on! I'm not a little boy anymore! Sheesh! You two are acting like my parents again!" he pouted "besides, how hard is it to make a mortal have her last days memorable? With my looks, she's bound to already fell she's here"

"A she?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah… Tifa… Lockhart, she has Geostigma. Incurable and has her days counted" Zack read the description. Cloud felt disgust. He didn't like that Geostigma thing. He once saw a human die because of it and it horrified him and his parents did die because of it.

"Geostigma…" Aerith didn't like having that word said in front of Cloud. It was Taboo.

"When will I leave?" Cloud wanted to get over it. Make her happy till her life ends and have his life back.

"Hmmm… get this paper…" Zack gave him the paper "your destination is there" he pointed out to a house near the mountains "and …"

"And?" he got curious.

"Off you go!" he kicked Cloud out of the clouds and directly to the house's window.

"Goal!" he screamed. He can be a good soccer player.

"Zack Fair" Aerith put her hands on her hips. Zack was in trouble.

On earth…

It was a cold night. Tifa looked up her window and saw a bright star.

"Make a wish Tifa" she talked to herself. She closed her eyes and made her wish. 'Please… I've accepted I won't live long… I just want… to have it memorable and happy… with… someone'

As she ended her wish. She went to bed and was about to sleep when she noticed the star she wished on brighten until it seemed it was going to target her. She froze in her spot and stiffened more when a boy, in her same age comes eye contact with her. He wasn't really normal. He had wings, angel wings. Blonde hair that was in spikes, but what attracted her most was their eye contact. His water colored blue eyes, same as ocean waves. As it stares in her red wine eyes, it made her feel like water cooling her burning fire.

"Uh oh…" Cloud couldn't take his eyes of her and it was a first, a first time experience and it's with a human. What would happen? He forgot one rule. Never show yourself to mortals.

* * *

My second CLoti fic! Yay! Is it good? I really like reviews. If I get a lot reviews, I might get this long. Reviews inspire me :) so… please… R&R! Oh yeah… many confusion… like Cloud's parents. Angels don't get Geostigma!


	2. Last Hope, Shattered once again

Last hope, shattered once again 

"Who… what are you?" Tifa froze to see a boy in pure white with angel wings. Was he her guardian angel?

"I'm... Cloud. Cloud Strife… uh… angel sent for you" he couldn't take his eyes of her wine eyes. It shines beautifully. Not something he sees every day. It was the first "and you?"

"T-Tifa… Tifa Lockhart" she said her name with doubt if it was right to tell him. Cloud felt like an idiot. He already knew her name, so why ask again? Stupid little Cloud.

"Well… uhh" Cloud didn't know what to do. This job wasn't as easy as he thought.

"Why are you here?" she asked, still with her glistening eyes.

"Uhhh… oh yeah, right. I'll be making you happy till your days end!" he smiled to it. Tifa bowed her head.

"So, I guess… I'm really going to die" she has accepted it from the beginning and didn't even knew how "tell me… will I become an angel when I die?" she asked, uncertain.

"No..." his smile turned to a frown. He didn't know why "when you finish your job here… you turn back to where you came from"

"And that is?"

"The earth"

"Oh…" she didn't know what to say. She seemed hopeless, just thinking she'll just turn to dust, it pained her.

"Don't be like that. Smile for me!" he ordered her. He didn't like it when she lost her hope and spark.

"Okay" she gives him a faint smile. It didn't satisfy him. He touched her shoulder and gave her a pout and said "I want your true smile"

"Hehehe… ok" she gave him a smile she never knew she could give in her situation. Her eyes were sparkling and were in joy. She was happy there was someone there to still care for her and touch her even if she had the sickness.

"That's better" he smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. That made her blush and so did him. He never did that to anyone, something's going on.

"Uhh… uhm…" Tifa was lost for words.

"Uhh… want to fly?" Cloud insisted. He completely forgot she had the sickness so it was easy for him to carry her from her underarm and let her fly while they hold hands.

"Wow…" she hasn't even agreed and he just carried her like a little girl and set her free flying around town in the middle of the night.

"What if we get seen?" she finally gets the thought that it would be such big news if anyone saw them.

"Don't worry" he gave her hand a tight grip, giving her assurance "no one can see us… we can see them but they can't see us"

She nodded and enjoyed the sight. Lights of midnight were beautiful, and peaceful. When they went back to Tifa's room, she bought home the smile of amazement and gratitude. If he didn't come, she wouldn't know she can be happy like she was now.

"Well, that was fun" he had fun on their little date… wait, it was a date? He didn't know where that came from.

"Thank you… Cloud" she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and was surprised. No one kissed him except Aerith; being his mother and all. He was really surprised and grew more crimson than he ever imagined.

"Uhh… well, it fine-…. Tifa, you okay?" he noticed her wincing and aching as she took a grip on the left side of her stomach. He went near her and touched the part that seemed to ache. When he touched it, he knew what was going on. Geostigma.

"Whoa" he wasn't much surprised but it could be seen in his eyes his disgust as he backs away. Tifa could saw it and gave a giggle that had sorrow in it.

"Hehehe… I knew it… I thought… maybe this time… someone can appreciate me and never feel like I was the worst thing…" she began to cry as she struggled with the pain and lay on the floor "but I guess… this stigma… is something that can't be step aside… something that won't bother people and live with that person… normal lives… I guess it was … only a dream… never to come true" she had tears overflowing. Cloud felt guilty of breaking her. She was already broken inside, yet he made it worst, but his disgust still got hold of him, and couldn't even say anything or go towards her and touch her.

"Tifa, I…" he was about to explain himself when she cuts him off.

"Go away! Leave me alone! Please…leave me to die and turn to dust" she was in so much pain. Her last phrase was almost a whisper. Cloud didn't know what to do. He turned his back and flew back to the heavens.

"Tifa?" Yuffie, her sister came running as she heard her big sis scream "let me help you" she offered her a hand but Tifa shoved her away.

"Like what mom and dad said before they got in the accident… don't come near me if you don't want to have the same fate" Tifa forced herself to bed. When she got on it, she tried to close her eyes and sleep, so she'll forget her pain, but tears were still running down her face.

"You're my sister! I love you! I won't let anything happen to you! I want… I want to make you happy" Yuffie tried reasoning. After their parents died in an accident, Yuffie turned as the breadwinner since her sister was suffering Geostigma. Even though she was only fifteen, it didn't stop her to find a job and overcome everything.

"Do you think I'm happy?" Tifa asked, not looking at Yuffie "I'm suffering… waiting for the day I'll die"

"No! You won't die! You'll be cured!"

"There's no cure Yuffie!" Tifa cried harder.

"There will be! And you'll live! I don't want… I don't want you to leave" Yuffie always loved her sister before she had Geostigma. She had a loving heart and always made her feel she could do anything, but after the Geostigma, she became hollow and full of hatred and sorrow. Their parents even separated them and never let Yuffie go in her room. But when they died, Yuffie would go to her sister even though she would shoo her off. If Tifa would be gone, she didn't know what she would do. She was her last family.

"Yuffie… even if you want to lift my hopes, it would be a waste… it's too late… my days are counted… I'll have to say good bye in 3 months" Tifa only had 3 months to live as confirmed by the doctor. Yuffie shed her tears and bowed her head.

"I'll be sleeping now…" Yuffie went out of the room and closed the door as she went to her room. Tifa sighed and noticed that she had lost her tears. Was she out of them? Maybe.

'I thought he was my hope. My last hope of having happiness… but… he just shattered it… my hope… shattered once again…' after these last thoughts, she fell asleep.

* * *

Thank you for the review. I'll work hard to complete this. Hope you like the second chapter!


	3. Second chance for both of us

Second chance for both of us

in the heavens…

"Cloud, instead of staring at her from here… why not you go down and ask for forgiveness" Zack was getting worried. Since what happened three days ago, Cloud never left his spot.

"She hates me… I made her cry… I guess I'll just have to ask for a new task" Cloud was still in guilt. He doesn't know if he can show his face to her anymore. Why is he like this? This isn't how he is.

"Cloud, dear, you should really ask for forgiveness" Aerith was acting like his mother again. She liked it very much and Zack was the father. The three of them played the parts very well even though Cloud didn't like it much.

"I'd ask Angeal for a new task" Cloud stood from his spot for the first time in three days.

"Even having the deliveries again?" Zack was trying to force him not to give up on this task.

"Even if I have to do it forever… it might be the best punishment… than, take care of her" Cloud took a glimpse again at Tifa from below and widened his eyes.

"Cloud?" Aerith began to worry.

"Tifa!" Cloud spread his wings and dived down to Tifa. Zack was speechless. What the heck was down there?

In Tifa's room…

Yuffie was out, she was at work. Tifa was all alone. As she read a book about angels, she felt a sudden sting. Her stigma was attacking her again, but today was different. The pain was double.

"Ngh!" she struggled and fell on the floor. Her tears were acting up again. She needed help; she called the last person she knew that might help her.

"Cloud…!" a whisper that got louder into a shout. With no reply, the last hope she thought was gone, until she saw a ray of light hit her.

"Tifa!" he flew right in to her room and caressed her. He felt guilty when seeing her suffer. He wanted to let it go away, make her tears disappear and her smile brighten up and show more often.

"Cloud… you came…" she began to close her eyes. He holds her closer.

"Yeah… I'm here, sorry if I was late"

"No…its… ok" the pain seem to fade whenever she felt Cloud with her. It made her smile, even though it wasn't the brightest smile she could give, right now, it's worth it "promise me… you won't leave… again"

"I promise… I won't leave you; I'm your last hope, aren't I? I'll make you happier than anyone else in the world" he kissed her forehead, which he never done to anyone, but he didn't care much. Tifa fell into a deep sleep.

"What happened?" Zack went down and check on Cloud "you got us worried"

"You're not my dad, Zack"

"Of course I'm not! I'm too young to have kids! Stick that in your head, Cloud" Cloud laughed at his statement. He took Tifa to her bed carefully and gave her another kiss on the forehead. She holds on to Cloud hard, not wanting to let go, so he will stay with her.

"Its ok, Teef. I won't leave, I promise" with Cloud's words, her grip softened, having Cloud the opportunity to take his hand out.

"Is it me or do you like her?" Zack smirked. Cloud choked in his own saliva. Eww….

"Gross Cloud" Zack gave a disgusted look.

"w-what?" if he didn't know how to make a fake expression, he could have been redder than a tomato.

"I said your gross"

"No, not that!"

"Then what?"

"I…Tifa…" he couldn't say it… why?

"Oh… you like her?"

"Two letters Zack. N-O"

"Ain't that phrase supposed to be 'two words'?"

"Zack…"

"What?"

"Grow up"

"Take a look at yourself in the mirror before you say that pal!" Zack shouted.

"Shhh… she's asleep" Cloud's voice turn to a whisper as Tifa began to move.

"Ngh…" Tifa was going to say something in her sleep. Cloud and Zack ears went near her.

"…Reno…" she snuggled her pillow. Cloud felt something just broke inside of him.

"Reno? Is that her boyfriend?" Zack asked in a whisper.

"What do I care" Cloud made a pout and turned his face away.

"Hehehe… now who needs to grow up" Zack smirked.

"Shut up" was all Cloud could take out.

"Sorry if I ask this but… are you going to follow your parents' footsteps?" Zack was now in a serious tone.

"I'm not like them… I'll never leave her"

"Three months, Cloud… Three months then she goes"

"I know…"

"You wasted days up there while you stalk her"

"Zack?"

"What?"

"Don't rub it in… please, I'll make her happy till her heart's content" Cloud said as he brush some hair from her face.

"You don't always have control Cloud. Well then, I'm off" Zack spread his wings and was about to leave.

"Say hi to Aerith for me"

"What about Elena?"

Cloud gulped. Elena and Cloud had some kind of… relationship… but there wasn't anything intimate about it. They tried to get as intimate as they can that they ended up in the bed, but no spark of any feeling was in it, only Elena had her satisfaction of lust, but for Cloud, he didn't even know why he did it to her, and it wasn't once nor just twice.

"I'll talk to her when I get back" Cloud gave out a heavy sigh.

"And when is that?" Zack asked.

"I don't know… for awhile I'd like to stay with her for awhile…" Zack nodded and flew back to the heavens. Cloud sat beside Tifa, now he was the one gripping her hand, it made her felt safe.

'_We can't let him stay here, he'll be discovered' a man said to a lady with wings._

'_But… if I send him to the heavens… they might execute him! He only has one wing!' replied the lady. They seem to be arguing. Suddenly a little boy entered the tense room. He had blue eyes with spiky blonde hair and had one wing behind his back._

'_Mama…papa?' the young boy entered with concern why his parents were shouting._

'_Cloud...' his mother hugged him tight as if saying goodbye 'where have you been?'_

'_Outside' the boy replied honestly. His mother's smile suddenly fades._

'_What if someone saw you? What would happen?'_

'_I'm sorry…' Cloud was teary eyed 'but...'_

'_Don't mind it… its fine' his mother's smile appeared again. Cloud rubs his eyes._

'_Son' his father began 'if you were to choose… where you would want to be… here or in the heavens?'_

'…' _it was a long silence as Cloud began to think and then answered 'I want to be here so I can be with papa… and up there to be with mama… both!' he was honest and proud of his answer. The couple gave a faint smile and had made a decision._

'_But… mama's not an angel anymore' because she had an affair with a mortal. She was banished from the heavens and would eventually lose her memory and any trait about angels._

'_So we stay with the mortals?' asked Cloud who doesn't seem to understand why._

'_Cloud… we stay… you go' His father seemed hesitant to say the right words._

'_What?' Cloud was confused but he could say it was something he didn't want to happen._

'_But...I already made a friend! Her name is-" before Cloud could say the name of his new mortal friend, her parents disappeared and everything went black._

"Tifa!" Cloud woke up sweating. He knew that memory. The most painful memory… but, he couldn't remember what the name of his first friend on earth was. Why did he shout Tifa?

"Cloud!" Tifa was awake, looking well. She was crying as she hugged him tight. Wrapping her arms around his neck. Cloud blushed and tried to clear his head.

"WH-what happened?" he asked.

"You were having a nightmare. You got me worried since you wouldn't wake up" Tifa was so happy. For some reason, the way she cared for him gives a cozy feeling he never knew.

"Sorry for making you worry…and…" Cloud apologized.

"And?"

"Sorry about what happened when we first met" Cloud felt like a burden of a sin was lifted from his shoulders as Tifa smiled at him saying he was forgiven. They stared at each for a long time and didn't seem to notice that their face was getting closer each moment as if they were about to kiss, but, someone began knocking at the door. Cloud felt it was two people, a human and the other… it was someone familiar.

"Tifa, I'll be back. I got to hide" Cloud said with haste.

"But I thought they can't see you?"

"Uhh… just precautions…" He flew out the window and Tifa's door open.

"Yuffie" Tifa smiled as she acts calm.

"Hi Sis" Tifa was in a cheery mood, and then Tifa noticed someone was behind her. A guy with black hair with red mysterious eyes.

"And… who's he?" Tifa asked.

"Oh... I'd like to introduce my boyfriend. Teef, Vincent. Vincent, Tifa, my sister" Yuffie made their introduction.

"Nice to meet you" Tifa smiled.

"You too" his reply was decent, but he seemed mysterious, just like Yuffie's type.

"His parents died of the stigma too, his all alone now" Yuffie stated, a bit sad. After a little chit chat that took more than a couple of hours, Yuffie left with Vincent. She still has work so she needed to get going. When they were out of sight, Cloud appeared again.

"Their gone" Tifa assured him. He just gave a nod. It was night time and Tifa was tired after a long day.

"I guess it's time to say goodnight?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah… sorry" she tucked herself in.

"Were friends… right?" Cloud asked. Tifa nodded and gave him a smile.

"Well, I guess I better go" Cloud was hesitating on leaving, he wanted to stay but he had to talk to someone. Tifa stopped him for a minute and asked him to come closer.

"Something wrong?" he asked, suddenly Tifa gave him a kiss on the cheek. Cloud was surprised and was blushing, but he didn't back away. Her lips were soft on his cheek and he liked… no… loved it.

"Is that a goodbye or good night kiss" he smirked.

"Neither"

"Then what?"

"If I say good bye… it means we won't see each other till a long time. If I say goodnight… you never know when you can still see me awake in the morning"

"Hey don't say that!" Cloud pouted like a kid, which made Tifa giggle.

"It's a see you later kiss… so I'll see you later and I want you to be the first thing I see" she smiled. He Nodded.

"So… do I get it every night?" he was hoping he did, seemed like her kiss was getting addictive to him.

"Sure" she smiled and slept.

"See you later, Teef" he smiled and flew, not to the heavens but to a dark alley.

"What were you doing in her room?" a man with dark hair asked Cloud as he landed. Their backs faced them both.

"It doesn't matter to you, does it…? Vincent?" Cloud was in a serious tone.

"It does matter… she's the sister of my girlfriend"

"Why do you have to always be connected to me in anyway?"

"Were SIBLINGS" Vincent emphasizes the word. Cloud chuckled.

"You're not my sibling. You just stole my parents from me"

"It's not my fault you never existed anymore in their minds even before they died"

Cloud clenched his fist.

"Enough of that, we can argue about our past later… how long until she last?" Vincent asked.

"Why would I even tell you?"

"Cloud…"

"Three months" Cloud didn't know why he answered.

"Take care of her... big brother…" Vincent whispered the last two words making Cloud unable to hear it and left.

"I know that" Cloud flew back to Tifa's room and watched her as she slept and fell asleep on his own after a few minutes.

* * *

I already made a better plot for this but forgot to save… I'm such an idiot… oh well, hope you like it. But it would be kind of weird… Cloud is older than Vincent here, and Vincent is a human… not an angel, but he can see them, especially Cloud's presence. Please review.


	4. Back to school, not good first day

Back again to school, not a great first day

Days pass quickly and it's been nearly 3 weeks that Yuffie noticed something strange. Tifa seemed always bright and cheerful as she always was before she had the stigma, she would also go down her room and be in different areas of the house. When Tifa had her weekly check up, the doctor seemed surprise. Tifa hadn't had any attack for the last few weeks and her condition was more ok than she was before.

"Vince…" Yuffie asked his boyfriend. They were in a restaurant, and it's obvious that it's their date.

"Hmm?"

"After I showed you to Tifa… she got all cheeky and all bright again… did you do something to her?" she eyed her boyfriend.

"I'm not doing anything...maybe she was happy for you that you had a boyfriend even if you're always hooked up with work and taking care of her" Vincent made Yuffie agree to his words. He could be honest to her and tell her that Cloud was the reason Tifa was getting all brighten up, but if he did, Yuffie would just think his crazy and if his big brother would knew of it, he knew he'd be in trouble.

"Yuffie… remember when I said I had a big brother?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah… you said he died, right?"

"Yep" this was a lie. Cloud never died, their mother was forced to send Cloud to the heavens before her memories of him would disappear. When Cloud was in the heavens and their parents live normal lives, that's when Vincent was born. Cloud used their mother's surname while Vincent had their Father's. Vincent knew since he was young about Cloud, though his parents couldn't seem to identify, Vincent was always seeing a blonde angel stalking him and saying he stole the angel's parents.

"What brings him up to our topic?" Yuffie asked. Vincent noticed ketchup on her cheeks and brushed it with his fingers and licked it clean.

"You should've said something was in my face" she said.

"Nah, its better this way" he smiled and they ate and continued their date.

In Tifa's room…

"… He was so embarrassed he never showed his face for a week!" Cloud was telling stories about what was life in the heavens. He talked about Aerith and Zack acting like his parents, and the troubles he did.

"You're such a trouble maker" Tifa couldn't help her laugh. Her laugh was music to his ears.

"I want to meet Zack and Aerith and the others" she said with a smile.

"I'll ask them when I get back" Cloud hadn't been going back to the heavens since he went to Tifa. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't leave her! What's up with him?

"I'll miss you if you go" she said with crimson cheeks. Cloud froze and found his face also heating up. They both looked at each other until a sudden knock came.

"T-I-F-A" Yuffie recited her name very long, Tifa knew something's up and she won't like it.

"I'm here too" A man's voice came from behind the door also. Cloud frowned, Vincent always comes, and can't he have a day without seeing him?

"I'm coming in!" Yuffie opened the door and saw Tifa all alone. Yuffie couldn't see Cloud so there wasn't any problem, except Vincent.

"Hello you two" Tifa gave a smile. Cloud greeted his brother and Vincent replied with a nod, if he said a word, Yuffie was sure to ask who his talking to.

"Uhm… Teef?" Yuffie was going to begin pleading, Tifa knew it.

"What is it?" Tifa took her cup with orange juice in it and drinks as she listened to Yuffie.

"Your going back to school Teef" with the words said, Tifa vomits her orange juice, spraying it on Cloud. Since Yuffie couldn't see him, Vincent gave a smirk. Cloud swore his going to get that little brother of his. They became closer than last time, it was a good start.

"Why so sudden? I have home tutor don't I?"

"Yeah but… its costing bigger and… your tuition would be free, same with mine! Uncle Tseng said he'll pay for it!"

"But..."

"Please…"

"How about me?"

"Please…"

"…"

"PLEASE! WITH SUGAR ON TOP AND YOUR FAVORITE VANILLA ICE CREAM ON THE SIDE WITH CHOCOLATE SAUCE ALL OVER!" Yuffie was really pushing it and she only had one choice.

"Fine..." Tifa lowered her head in defeat while Yuffie celebrated her Victory.

"I'll be fixing everything; you'll be going the next day after tomorrow. I'll be back with your things!" Yuffie gave her a see-you-later hug and dashed off with Vincent. When they were gone, Cloud asked for a towel.

"Sorry for the sudden reaction" she pouted at him. She knew her pout could get Cloud to do anything, even cut his hair which she stopped before strands fall.

"Apology accepted... if…"

"If?" she pouted, why the sudden conditions?

"Two things… take a shower now before ants attack you and two, shoe me Reno" Cloud was serious on his second condition. Tifa didn't know why Cloud was so hooked up on knowing Reno, her ex-boyfriend.

"I'll get condition one done now… condition two will wait till I go to school"

"Good. Now since I know you're going to have a nap after you take a bath, since I made you sleep late last night, I want my see-you-later kiss" Tifa nodded and went to the bathroom. Cloud was getting obsessed with those kisses. Every time she wants a nap, she has to give him a kiss. And sometimes when she was being spoiled to him, he would give her a kiss. It's just the cheeks anyway. Nothing wrong right?

"Done" Tifa went out the bathroom, wearing clean new pajamas. It took her 15 minutes and she was surprised that after that short time Cloud tucked himself on her bed while hugging her pillow. Cloud could be so cute sometimes that she couldn't help but smile.

"Sweet dreams" she whispered and him the kiss he demanded then lays beside him. It wasn't the first time Cloud tucked himself in her bed, he usually does it when he feel like which is very often and almost near to always. When sleeping, Cloud would hide his wings and he would look like an ordinary guy.

"…ngh…" He began to move and hug her close to him "…sleeps" he mumbled. Tifa smiled and gave a nod. His warmth was so cozy that she thought she could sleep here for the rest of her days.

The rest of the days pass and there we go… First day for Tifa… will she be okay? At least Cloud offered to come with her.

"Ready?" Cloud asked her. She gave him a nod and went straight in through the doors. All eyes were on her. She could sense some was angry she was here, some disgusted of her because of her sickness and some who doesn't know she still existed. She looked around and saw Reno. Reno turned to her, and had eye contact with each other.

"Is he Reno?" loud asked with a frown. He doesn't seem to like the guy.

"Uh huh" Tifa whispered. She was smiling, to see her old Boyfriend gave her a smile, but then it all fade as a certain someone came close and was hugging Reno. Cissnei, Tifa's enemy in popularity back then, Tifa always won but now she knew she was the looser if they compete.

"Well, how about it. Tifa Lockhart… wants to get the crown back?" Cissnei smirked.

"I want to talk to Reno" Tifa was calm, ignoring her question.

"Reno doesn't talk to unpopular girls" Cissnei informed her. Tifa looked at Reno; he turned his face away from her as if she was a stranger. Tifa went forward to them, and then Cissnei pushed her away, leaving Tifa on the floor.

"Get away from us! You might infect us with that Geostigma of yours!" Tifa looked at Reno, she could sense his discuss. Tifa stood up and was about to slap Cissnei, but had no power to do it.

"Slap me, come on" Cissnei challenged her, but Tifa didn't and just went to her as the bell rang. She heard Cissnei shout "Loser!" as she went to the wash room.

"Tifa…" Cloud, who was present at it, wanted to do something, but it wasn't allowed. He placed his hands on Tifa's cheeks and brushed her tears. He knew this won't be the last.

"Uhm… Teef?" Cloud was planning on something; he just hoped she would accept.

"Hmm?" she was still crying, she bowed her head so Cloud wouldn't see.

"Can I do something?"

"What?" she sniffed.

"Yes or no?"

"I need to know first"

"Please…"

"You're going to use Yuffie's trick? Not going to work, Cloud"

"Then… deal! Say yes… uhm… I'll hug you every time you want me to!" that hit the jackpot. If Cloud likes kisses, Tifa loves being cuddled or hugged like a teddy bear.

"Fine" she seemed to be defeated once again. Cloud cheered and then went inside Tifa's body (how he did it? I don't know). It was like a static shock that came inside Tifa's body. Suddenly, Tifa realized, she's not controlling her body.

'You have a nice body Tifa' Cloud went in her body and is controlling it. Tifa tried to get her body back, but failed.

'Cloud!' they were communicating in the mind. The only place Tifa has a bit of control.

'You know… you should've been asleep. I guess I'm not good with this yet'

'Give me back my body Cloud!' Tifa was mad.

'You said yes… besides, just for today. I won't do it again' he swears.

'Okay…' Tifa wondered why she can't be mad at Cloud for more than a day, except when they first met.

"Alright! Time to go to class right" Cloud smiled and went to class.

**

* * *

Note: since this would be difficult, I use Cloud whenever Tifa's body would move. If you get what I mean… if you already know it, don't mind this. **

* * *

"Everyone… we have a comeback student… Ms. Lockhart, introduce yourself" the teacher guided Cloud went to the center.

"Uhh… hello? Name's Clou- I mean Tifa Lockhart" Cloud smiled.

'Cloud! I don't talk like that!' Tifa knew first impression mean everything.

'Don't worry. I got this under control' Cloud assured her as he went to his seat and class began.

The day wasn't just ordinary. Cloud seemed to sleep in classes or make trouble. Tifa knew that as soon as she gets control back, she would have to deal with everything.

"Now Ms. Lockhart, your rather mischivious now… not the intelligent young lady everyone was proud of" the principal was disappointed.

"I'm sorry. Just got… a sugar rush" Cloud made a grin.

"Well I hope that would be the last"

"Yes ma'm" Cloud made an innocent look. The principal smiled and let Cloud out to have his lunch.

"Tifa!" Yuffie shouted. Yuffie was in middle school, she was on the other building with Vincent.

'Cloud! Yuffie! Go to her!' Tifa demanded. She's already tired of the entire ruckus Cloud's been doing, he was truly a troublemaker but Tifa doesn't seem to mind… wait… why didn't she mind?

"Uhh… hey Yuffie!" Cloud acted cheerful as he turned to Yuffie.

"You seem… not yourself today Teef" Yuffie was getting curious.

"Uhh… Just got… sugar rush" Cloud smiled.

"Hmm… must be because it's your first day back" Yuffie smiled. Oh by the way, she was with Vincent.

They had a very tense lunch, that's Cloud's opinion by the way. Vincent was secretly glaring at Cloud while Yuffie ate and talk.

'Do you think he knows?' Tifa was rather worried.

'Don't worry about it' Cloud assured her and they continued their lunch.

"Uhh, Teef! Need to go to the girl's room! Keep Vincent Company!" Yuffie rushed away from them, when she was out of sight, Vincent pulled Cloud.

"What's the meaning of this Cloud" Vincent was serious.

'He knows? How?' Tifa wondered.

"Hey! Don't give that kind of tone to your big brother!" Cloud completely forgot and was ignoring Tifa who can here and see all this.

"Aren't older brothers supposed to be the role models… why are they inside a girl's body" Cloud got speechless.

'Your brother? How? Vincent's an angel? Is Yuffie going to die to?' Tifa was yelling in Cloud's mind but Cloud was busy with Vincent.

"Don't mess with me Vincent" Cloud didn't want to have a fight with him, especially when his borrowing Tifa's bodies… wait… Tifa!

'Cloud!' Tifa was going to blow up. Cloud knew he was in big trouble.

"Hey I'm done! Come on Vince! We need to go back. Bye Tifa!" Yuffie pulled Vincent away and went back to their building. When they were gone, Cloud gulped.

'Uhh Tifa?' Cloud was worried.

'What the heck happened? Cloud! You have to do a lot of explaining!' Tifa already exploded.

'Ok ok… when we get home' Cloud went back to the building for the last classes when someone didn't let him through.

"Seeking attention Lockhart? Acting like a bad girl isn't going to give you the honor to have your crown back" Cissnei smirked, feeling all high and mighty. Cloud wasn't in the mood.

"Back away Cissnei. I can be a bad girl when someone forces me" being in a Girl's body is hard for a guy. With all the things Cloud is saying… his beginning to feel girlish.

"You can't even slap me with your weak hands WEAK!" Cissnei emphasized the last word. Cloud twitch, no one dare call him weak. He suddenly punches Cissnei's face, letting her fly and hit a locker. Everyone's eyes were on him.

'Cloud!' Tifa was now in big trouble. Cissnei stood up, she wasn't going to allow Tifa to get attention again, and she went forward and started pulling Cloud's hair.

"Hey!" now Cloud knew how it felt when Girls hair get pulled. Their fight went on until the teachers came and broke them free. Cloud was asked to head home, thanks to his acting skill of feeling like having an attack; the blame was put into Cissnei.

'Hehehe… that was fun' Cloud was heading home.

'Hmp' Tifa wasn't happy at all.

'Uhh… Teef?'

'Don't Teef me Cloud Strife!' uh oh. Tifa said his whole name, his in BIG trouble.

'I'm sorry. I snapped, besides I won't do it again!'

'Your not going in my body unless I gave you permission, got it?'

'Yeah' Cloud agreed. Being all feminine was talking off his pride as a man.

When they got home, Cloud left Tifa's body.

"Ugh" Tifa now felt her tired muscles, she now wanted to sleep. It's been a long day.

"Uhm... Tifa?"

"What?" Tifa turned her head at the guilty looking Cloud.

"I'm sorry… won't happen again, ever!" Tifa couldn't hide her smile; he looks cute when he pouts.

"Apology accepted if you explain your relationship with Vincent" he thought she forgot about it.

"I'll tell you next time. You seem tired" Cloud was finding an excuse; he didn't want to talk about it.

"Fine. Tomorrow then" Cloud shook his head.

"Why?" Tifa wondered.

"I'm going back to the Heaven's for awhile" he said, a bit depress.

"When will you come back" she became sad. She didn't want him to leave.

"About a week, then I'll come back" He gave her a smile.

"Uhm… Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too"

"And… Cloud?" Tifa didn't really want him to leave. She's running out of words.

"Yeah?"

Tifa leaned to him and closed her eyes, she was going to give him a see-you-later kiss on the cheek, but Cloud also closed his eyes and accidentally let her kiss land on his lips… is it really an accident… or intended? Both remain in a deep kiss. When they broke, blush was in their face.

"Uh…hehe… I'll be going" Cloud said, still blushing. He spread his wings and was to leave.

"s-see you later" she smiled and wave at him, touching her lips.

"y-yeah" He also touched his lips and flew.

Both felt some kind of spark, a spark Cloud seems to be looking for and a spark Tifa never knew existed. Hearts pounding, mind still confused, something was growing inside of them, a connection that will lead them to the end of their string of fate.

* * *

I feel confused of this… ugh… well, hope you like it. Please Review, and if no one understood, freely ask me, I'll explain it :)


	5. Change of heart part 1

Change of Heart Part 1 (Cloud)

"Alright! I'm back!" Cloud went back to the heavens. When he stepped on the clouds, he noticed someone was already there, waiting for him.

"Good. You finally came. I thought you would've forgotten your fiancée and would never return" Elena was standing in front of him, she wasn't in the least happy mood, Cloud knew his in big trouble, but it seems like he doesn't mind.

"Your not my fiancée… stick that into your head, Elena" Cloud walked pass her, ignoring her presence. Elena followed him with a scary wrath. Since Cloud and Elena had a relationship, even though it doesn't spark, had been going on quite awhile, many thought Elena was the last and would the next Strife. Cloud is really annoyed with those though.

"I am the last girl you'll ever love. I am the perfect one for you" Elena was in serious tone. Because of Cloud's reputation in the heavens, losing him is like losing everything.

"As if" Cloud snorted.

"Why? Do you have someone else in mind now?"

"Maybe" Cloud smirked, and then he thought of Tifa, which made him blush. Elena glared at him, she wasn't letting him go to anybody and she means ANYBODY.

"Who?"

"w-what?" Cloud was lost in his thoughts for a moment.

"WHO IS SHE?" Elena wasn't going to let him slip this time.

"None of your business" he continued his walk.

"I'm your girlfriend"

"Not anymore" Elena froze to what he said. Not anymore? His… breaking up with her?

"What do you mean? You're…. Breaking up with me?"

"Uhh… two words… uh-huh"

"Why? I'm your fiancée! How could you! Who's the girl?" Elena wouldn't and will never accept it.

"Elena, don't make a scene" Cloud noticed other angels were staring at them.

"I DON'T CARE! WHO IS SHE!" Elena was shouting from her lungs. Zack and Aerith heard them and went to save Cloud.

"Alright alright! Nothing to see here, fly along" Zack shoved away the people crowding on them while Aerith have her sweet talk with Elena.

"Calm down, we can talk this in a good way" Aerith smiled, but it doesn't seem to work on Elena.

"I won't calm down unless I know who and what that girl did to make Cloud choose her instead of me" Elena's voice was loud as ever and Aerith knew the talk wasn't going anywhere.

"Will you-" Aerith began but Elena cuts her.

"I need to talk to Cloud, privately"

"Yes, but-"

"This problem is between me and Cloud"

"We know, we just-"

"I don't even know why you two would always interfere!" that has it, Aerith snapped.

"LISTEN HERE. I LOVE CLOUD AS MY BROTHER. SO WHAT IF HE LIKES SOMEONE ELSE? THAT'S FOR HIM TO DECIDE. AND DIDN'T HE SAY IT'S OVER BETWEEN YOU TWO? SO GET A GRIP AND LEAVE HIM ALONE! YOU'RE JUST RUINING HIS LIFE. I WOULD CHOOSE TIFA INSTEAD OF-" Aerith stopped talking and covered her mouth. She slipped.

"Tifa?" Elena frowned. She doesn't know an angel, named Tifa.

"What the…" Cloud was crimson red, Elena was sure to track down Tifa; she might get in trouble, BIG TROUBLE.

"Not Tifa! She meant… uhhh…" Zack can't think of a name that rhymed with Tifa.

"Shera! I meant Shera!" Aerith smiled. It was the only name she could think of.

"You're not fooling me. Who's Tifa?" Elena was good, she's smart.

"She's the girl I'm taking care of" there wasn't any way to escape, Cloud thought, so he just became as honest as he could be. Elena laughed.

"You're falling in love to a girl who'll die in a couple of months? You're sick Cloud. Real sick"

"We don't have any relationship except me as her guardian angel" well that's the truth right?

"you don't seem to be lying" Elena saw Cloud's serious face, she could sense his honesty to what he said.

"Of course. Angels shouldn't tell lies, right?"

"Hmp. I'll let you go today, Cloud. I'll find out sooner or later what-" Elena was cut when Sephiroth came.

"Elena… making a scene is something we can't pass by, and you even made an angel snap to their limit. Leave Cloud alone. His forbidden to fall in love to a mortal, that's his self promise since he was young" Sephiroth smiled. Elena was now the one in trouble.

"I won't forget that" now this was the lie. He totally forgot about it when he had been associating with Tifa, can he still stick to that promise?

"Okay… now" Sephiroth pulled Elena by her wrist.

"Where are you taking me?" she growled. He didn't care.

"You'll be sent to the south part of the heavens" he informed her.

"Why?"

"Because I said so" Angeal made his appearance with Genesis.

"Angeal" Elena was speechless, the highest angel of all, she can't argue with him.

"You'll be staying there until we give you permission to come back here" Genesis stated.

"What am I to do there?" she was now calming down.

"You'll be guarding a man named Reno. His not ill or anything, but his having doubts in himself. You know what to do" Angeal informed her.

"After that… can I go back here? I still have things to Discuss with my-" Elena was cut by Genesis.

"You two aren't anything anymore. You heard what Cloud said. Time to move on. You're not the one at the end of his string of fate"

Elena didn't say anything, even the others. Genesis has an attitude of being romantic at times. When Cloud, Zack and Aerith were left behind, they had their own talk.

"I'm sorry" Aerith gave her apologetic look.

"No need for it. Good thing she's gone. For the mean time, I wanna relax" Cloud began stretching then went to the edge of the clouds, then begins watching over Tifa.

"Is that relaxing?" Zack smirked at him, Cloud didn't mind.

"I got to make sure she's doing ok"

"You just got here 5 minutes ago, and you miss her so much" Aerith was in her girly mode. Too bad, she didn't have anyone to share it with; she can't depend on the guys with girl talk. Cloud blushed.

"…" he didn't know what to say. What could Cloud Strife said, a high respected angel, say at a time like this?

"Looks like the troublemaker are going to break, even his own rule" Zack smiled at Cloud. Now Cloud was going to be honest now, with his feelings and himself. He was honest with Elena, wasn't he? Well he should just continue it, it's a good deed to be honest, and it's the best policy after all.

"I guess your right" Cloud was blushing to the extreme. Guess being honest takes away all your guts.

"So you like her?" Zack asked. Cloud nodded. Aerith was filled with thrill and giggles.

"I'm proud of you! Tifa's way better than that Elena!" Aerith frowned at the last word she spoke. She didn't like Elena, and she'll never do.

"Then… I'll be…" Cloud couldn't get the words up. The atmosphere became tense and serious.

"Still mad at them?" Aerith asked.

"They choose to abandon me"

"I don't think they did, Cloud" Aerith was finding a last bit of hope that Cloud would forgive his parents.

"Well, what about Tifa?" Zack asked. There was silence after a few moments, Cloud responded.

"I'll find a way… I won't let someone so important… go away…" he sighed as eh glimpse at a sleeping Tifa. She had a peaceful face, one he never wanted to go away, to disappear out of his sight.

"so it's not just 'like'… its already something more in a couple of weeks… hmm… what word am I searching for… it's at the tip of my tongue" Zack was trying to decrease the tenseness of the atmosphere.

"I love her from the bottom of my heart, She's the most important one to me now, Happy?" when Zack says things in a weird way, he wants someone to blurt out what he wants.

"Yeah, very, how about you? Happy?" Zack smiled at him, Cloud chuckled.

"You're a real clown aren't you?"

"Hey, I don't have a red nose and a goofy hair" he smirked. Now the atmosphere began to cool down. Aerith smiled, knowing the guys know how to have a nice talk even at serious times; she slowly leaves them and went to check the Lifestream.

"So, what are you going to do?" Zack began.

"Find a cure?"

"There's no cure"

"Nothing's impossible"

"Really in to it?" Zack smirked.

"She's my life now"

"So how will you start?"

"To your old pal in the lab suit" Zack froze. He knew what those words mean.

"No way, Cloud"

"Just get Lucrecia"

"Hojo will kill me if he finds out; I want to get them out of their lab just so you can sneak"

"I need to get in there"

"You don't even know what's going to help you in their"

"Lucrecia loves putting labels in everything inside, that'll be easy"

"Ok ok… this is one chance, Cloud, one chance" Zack sighed while Cloud gave him a smile and flew away to go prepare for his little plan. Meanwhile, as Zack was alone…

"You shouldn't spy on us like that" Zack turn his head, Angeal showed himself.

"I'm his guardian, I should protect him to, not only you" Angeal smirked.

"I'm a restless puppy than he is!"

"Jealous?"

"A man needs to have attention too"

"How about Aerith?"

"You can't have a girl talk a man's talk, but she's also my life" Zack felt his face crimson. Angeal chuckled.

"I'll get Hojo out, don't worry" Angeal gave him his assistance.

"I'm not really worried about Hojo, its Cloud I'm worried about"

"He does know what his doing, right?" Angeal asked, Zack gave a heavy sigh.

"You think?"

"He has royal blood, he sure to have learned something from his ancestors"

"Yeah, I wonder if there was a royal who would be such troublemaker" Zack laughed.

"Well, get your plans up to it… I'll be taking good care of Elena" Angeal flew away.

"Oh yeah, I owe you three!" Zack shouted out. Angeal waved a hand and Sephiroth with Genesis appeared beside him.

"Damn, they love hiding and snooping at other people's privacy" Zack smiled and flew away.

Days pass quickly, and the time came for operation: get Cloud in Hojo's laboratory.

"Doc HO!" Zack called out.

"Zack, such a surprise you're here" Lucrecia spotted Zack. Zack gave her a smile and asked for Hojo.

"What is it that you want?" Hojo appeared after finishing his new experiment.

"Yo! Doctor Ho!" Zack was being hyper.

"I forbid you calling me that" Hojo was serious as always.

"Were friends!"

"We are not"

"Don't be like that! Were good of friends! Though me and Cloud are closer and-" Zack was being a blabber mouth and that's one attitude Hojo hate.

"If you don't keep your mouth shut, I would be forced to make you a test subject" now that hit Zack. He turned silent but talked once again after a few seconds.

"I just wanted to know what was that new experiment you were making" Zack pouted. Hojo smirked, if you want to get Hojo interested, make yourself interested with his experiment.

"Well then, let me tell you about it" Hojo put his creepiest smile.

"Well then, let's talk about it outside, my systems isn't good with chemicals right now" Zack clutched his stomach. Hojo agreed and they went outside for a walk as he told Zack about his latest experiment.

"Me too!" Lucrecia followed them after she put a label on the new experiment; it was her hobby to do so. While they were getting far away, Cloud made his way in. the whole place was filled with different liquids and other creepy things like parts of animals and stuff, and all of them were labeled.

"This place really is creepy" he went to the potions shelve and began searching.

"Dream potion… clone potion… confu…Invisibility…" he roamed at every bottle, but there doesn't seem to be anything that can help Tifa nor make him interested. Then he went to the experiment room when a glow caught his attention. Cloud whistled.

"looks like I hit jackpot!" he went near and checked the label. It said 'mortality'.

"Hmm… interesting" Cloud used the clone potion and cloned the mortality potion. He took the original and went out.

"Wonder what it does…." When he took it out and began checking it, he didn't know what it might do. It was newly made, not yet tested, very interesting to Cloud.

As Cloud tried to do the most stupid thing he might do: use it on him, to test what it does, he sensed something.

"_Cloud!"_

After Cloud swallowed a bit of the potion, he recognized what he sensed, who was calling him.

"Tifa" he whispered and set off.

* * *

This took a long time to do… well, I had school, hard to make this when you're busy with other stuff… oh well, and do you like it? Please Review! I love comments and suggestions! Even criticism!


	6. Change of heart part 2

Change of heart part 2 (Tifa) 

Tifa woke up early in the morning and to her surprise, she didn't see Cloud behind her. It was a bit awkward for her, not seeing him first thing in the morning, but, she knew she would have to face it for a couple of days. She got out of bed and began to prepare for school.

"There she is…" a girl whispered.

"She seems different…." Another whispered.

"…" Tifa went to school and was welcomed by whispers that made her irritated. She was the talk of the whole school, and now that she's acting what she really is supposed to be, not the bad girl last time, rumors would stay for a while.

"Class, hush down" the teacher was keeping the class quiet. Tifa on the other hand was in her own little world.

'How is Cloud? Is he doing okay? Did he meet up with Zack and Aerith and… that Elena?' Tifa sighed at the last name. Cloud spoke of her once and never dared to say anything again.

Flashback…

"Hehehe… you have a fun life up there" Tifa couldn't stop laughing at Cloud's stories.

"Of course! Oh yeah, you know what, I was one of the good looking guys up there! In fact! I must be the most handsome guy up there!" Cloud was full of pride, a question suddenly pop in Tifa's head.

"Then… you must have a relationship with someone?" the question sting Tifa inside. Cloud gave a pause.

"Well… I do" he was unsure if he should tell it.

"Oh? Who?" the more she goes through this topic, the more it hurts.

"Her names… Elena, but were not in a serious relationship, well we are already more than a year, and many say she might be the last girlfriend I'll have but I-" Cloud was acting defensive, and he didn't knew why he was. Tifa cuts him off. She couldn't take the sting anymore.

"It's ok Cloud, no need to explain" she gave a smile. Cloud had a smile for her and gave her a kiss… on the cheeks. Tifa blushed.

End of flashback…

"Sigh…" Tifa gave out a heavy sigh. All heads turn on her and then to her paper. She was sketching Cloud's face, smiling. Oh yeah, Tifa has professional Talent in Drawing.

"Ms. Lockhart?" the Teacher called out to her.

"…" Tifa didn't budge.

"Ms. Lockhart…"

"…"

"LOCKHEART!" the teacher screamed at the top of her lungs. Tifa was surprised and stood up.

"Yes Ma'am!" her eyes wide. Some students began laughing. Tifa felt embarrass.

"Ms. Lockhart, we are aware of your outstanding talent, but please, practice later and pay attention" the teacher was panting. She ran out of air.

"Sorry ma'am" Tifa bowed her head.

"Who's this?" A classmate took the picture Tifa was drawing; Tifa tried to take it back, but failed. Everyone scanned the drawing.

"His hot"

"Who is he?"

"Is he for real?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Questions began drowning Tifa. She couldn't take it, everyone seemed attracted to Cloud. With all the Questions overflowing her, one statement stabbed her hard, it was rather long.

"Tifa! If his for real and I know he might not be your boyfriend since you look a bit down, maybe he dumps you? So…if by any chance… can I have him?"

"No…" everyone was silent. Out of all the questions, that was Tifa's only answer. She began to turn to the girl who asked her. Her name was Jessie.

"No… you can't have him…his…" she didn't know what to say, was he hers? They're not in a relationship, but, they kissed, right?

"Ok ok, I get it, don't need to be shock like that" Jessie smiled and handed over the picture. Tifa stared at her with a sincere smile.

"Thank you" Tifa whispered.

After the picture incident, rumors were already going on.

"Who's that guy, really?"

"Last time Tifa drew that seriously was when she was with Reno"

"He looks cute"

"What's his name?"

"Is he Tifa's boyfriend?"

The rumors were wild; no one knows when it stops, Tifa on the other hand, can't stop her hands. She kept drawing cloud whenever she has a paper and pencil. She was also good friends now with Jessie. They would hang out a lot and talk about experiences, rather than make up and boys… well except boys, Cloud was still in the rumors.

It hasn't been almost a week, yet the rumors get wilder and wilder, and Tifa's popularity was increasing.

It was a Friday and Tifa was assigned to arrange the laboratory after their class. When everyone was gone, she was left to clean the test tubes and other utensils, as she finishes her work, she was in deep thought.

'I wonder how Cloud is doing, is he ok. What would be reaction his reaction if he knew his a popular rumor here' Tifa laughed at her thoughts. She didn't notice, Reno went in and locked the door.

"Yo" he spoke. Tifa jumped in surprise "you're still the same, always lost in her own thoughts" he smirked.

"Reno…" Tifa's eyes widened, she began to feel nervous, but not in a good way, she felt danger.

"Hi babe, how are you?" Reno stretches his arms to hug Tifa, but she stepped backward.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is it bad doing visit my girl?"

"I'm not your girl"

"Yes you are"

"Not anymore" Tifa didn't like the atmosphere, she wanted to shout and call for help, and she knew something will happen.

"Then I'm taking you back" he had an evil grin on his face.

"What do you mean?" Tifa was scared.

"That mystery boyfriend of yours is taking too much attention… they all forgot about your stigma, your popularity is rising again" he began to walk around Tifa as he sway her hair away from her face. His touch didn't seem comfortable.

"But I know… his just some anime or something, right? I know you still love me" Reno attempted to kiss her, but Tifa kicked him and move to the door, trying to open it.

"Heh, no such luck, I have the keys… and you can't escape" Reno showed the keys, Tifa was sweating hard. What should she do? What can she do? They were at the fifth floor; all the students are now at the first floor, waiting for the bell to ring so they can all go home.

"You… still care about your popularity… huh, you never change" Tifa was trying to be brave. Reno didn't like the way she talk and pulled by her shirt.

"So what? Being at the top is my life"

"You're worthless"

"Oh really? How about we make you feel worthless yourself" he began to kiss Tifa from her neck. It gave her chills and it didn't seem all good. Tifa began struggling, but failed, her stigma was stinging. This wasn't good.

'What should I do? I can't break free… Cloud… Cloud…' her thoughts were in a panic. Then she suddenly screamed.

"Cloud!" Tifa didn't know what to do. No response came and Reno was slipping his hands inside her clothes. A tear ran through her eyes.

Meanwhile… with Cloud…

"Tifa!" he flew down faster 'please…' he plead in his thoughts 'let her be ok… let Tifa be ok'

As he dived down to where Tifa was, he didn't notice he was changing. He entered through an open window.

"Tifa!" he shouted. He didn't like what he saw. He got filled with wrath.

"Cloud!" Tifa was crying, she was barely clothed already. Reno looked at Cloud.

"You're that guy?" Reno was wide eyed. He can see Cloud, he saw wings that were fading, Tifa noticed too but Cloud didn't. He took hold off Reno and raised him high then gave him punches. Tifa collected her scattered clothes.

"Cloud, enough! His unconscious already" after collecting her clothes, Tifa stopped Cloud from killing Reno, literally.

"but he-" Cloud stopped before he could explain, Tifa touched his lips and asked him to hush, she hasn't worn her clothes, well they were torn, it proofs that it was forcefully taken off of her. Cloud hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry…I-" Cloud was disturbed again "aren't i allowed to talk?" he asked with a pout.

"Uhm Cloud…" Tifa began, that's when he noticed, he just punched a human, and he was seen by a human, and he seems to have lost his wings.

"What happened to you?" Tifa asked. Why was he seen? Did something happen? Wasn't he supposed to be invisible to everyone? Why did his wings disappear?

"I-" at first, he didn't know what to say but then he remembered, he took out the potion he had found in Hojo's lab "it's this"

"What's that?" Tifa was confused.

"It turned me… human" he said with a smile. Tifa was surprise and frozen in her spot. Cloud's human now?

* * *

This was supposed to be a long chapter, but I got personal issues going on and it drained all my inspiration, so this chapter is kind of lame… but the next chapter would be long and something cute will happen. That I promise :) and I promise to update quickly!


	7. Cutest Confession

Cutest Confession 

When the bell rang, students didn't went home, they were buzzing around as Cloud carried Tifa bridal style and led her to the infirmary, covering her with the curtains of the laboratory. They also took Reno with them, well; they just can't leave him like that.

Everyone kept a huge crowd in front of the infirmary. No one can enter nor get out. Everyone was buzzing around and glancing at Cloud.

"His hot..."

"His Tifa's boyfriend?"

"He was carrying her like they were newlyweds!"

"Why was Reno in the picture?"

The mumbles and chattering was going wild, Cloud got irritated and closed the curtains of the bed where Tifa was supposed to lay down. She was in the changing room. After a couple of minutes, she was in a jacket with jeans.

"Thank you doc" Tifa smiled at the doctor.

"Just return the clothes next time" the doctor smiled back and turned to Cloud "is he your infamous boyfriend?" Cloud was wide eye while Tifa blushed. Cloud glanced at him once then smirks.

"Yep. That's me. Cloud strife ma'am" he kissed the doctors hand, the doctor blushed.

"My Tifa, you have such a gentleman here, not like when you were with Reno" the name made Cloud irritated and boils on the inside, his still mad from what he saw.

When they got out of the infirmary, the students gave them way, yet they still mobbed both of them with questions.

"Hey, are you really Tifa's boyfriend?"

"What's your name, hottie?"

"Since when have you been going out?"

"What school do you attend to?"

Cloud smiled at them but didn't answer any of them, he was holding Tifa's wrist tight. Tifa knew something was wrong; Cloud wasn't in the happy mood he was showing now. When they got to Tifa's place, it was a good thing, Yuffie wasn't home, well it was expected, and she's probably off to her job. Cloud leads the way to Tifa's bedroom. She just followed him along, still nervous. When they got in, Cloud shut the door and locked it, Tifa gulped.

"What did I saw" He began in a more annoyed tone, now he was showing what his really feeling.

"I was-" Tifa was about to explain, but Cloud kept cutting her off.

"What were you two doing?"

"It was-"

"I thought you two were already over, what happened?"

"We-"

"Were you-?"

"Cloud!" now it was Tifa's turn to cut him off. He went silent and stared at her intently "Cloud, we won't resolve anything like this…"

"Then let's take it one by one" he suggested.

"How?"

"I ask first, answer it honestly. Then you get to ask next, answer all questions, no skipping"

"Deal" Tifa nodded.

"Let's begin?"

"Go"

"Ok" Cloud started "are you still with a relationship with Reno?"

"No, why did your wings disappear?"

"I drank some new potion in Hojo's lab, it turned me human. Why did I saw you almost naked while Reno was above you?"

"He was going to do something bad to me. Are you and Elena still…" Tifa could continue, but Cloud knew what she was going to say.

"Were long over. What was the school buzzing about me your boyfriend?"

"…" Tifa couldn't answer quickly, she was silent but answered when Cloud began counting "they saw me drawing your face then thought you were my boyfriend!" she was blushing scarlet. Cloud smirked then Tifa asked.

"Have you been good up there?" she couldn't think of any more questions, but she knew he has a zillion.

"I've been, so I can make a special someone smiles" he smiled and touched her cheeks. he went silent, they had an awkward moment, then he spoke as she touch his hand from her cheeks and rub it against her skin, showing she missed him so much "my turn to ask… Do you love me?"

Tifa stopped and stared at him, eye to eye. She didn't know what to say, did she love him? She felt her heart beating rapidly, was that a sign? She never felt this adrenaline with Reno before. What was this about? She can feel her cheeks turn crimson. Cloud waited sincerely for her answer. She took his hand away from her face, holds it with both hands and gave it a soothing grip. The tension going on between they seem to cool down. Then Tifa placed his hand against her chest, making him feel her heartbeat thumping really fast, he blushed at the feeling.

"I…" she began. Cloud's face seems to get nearer to hers "I…"

"Tell me… what you honestly feel" Cloud whispered, their foreheads and noses were connected to each other.

"I…I love you!" she screamed out while blushing scarlet "how about you…" she looked him in the eye "do you love me too?" her eyes were glittering in his shinning blue eyes. He smiled.

"I thought you'll never ask…" he gave her a peck on the lips then looked at her again; she was already wide eye with the quick kiss "I loved you, ever since I laid my eyes on you"

They kissed again, but this time, it wasn't haste, it was long and passionate, pouring all their feeling out to each other, when Cloud tried to go further, Tifa stopped him.

"Cloud, not yet…" she said with a pant. Cloud shook his head and smiled, he wasn't going to rush her, but he wanted to get it over with since he doesn't know if the potions effect will last longer. Then, the romantic moment ended, when an impatient tummy grumbled.

"Oohhh, looks like someone's hungry…" Cloud was in the edge to burst out laughing, Tifa pouted and drag Cloud down to the kitchen. The kitchen was ordinary, brown and cream tiles, with the basic cooking materials and stuff; it had an out of town feeling.

"Even if you're an angel, you eat right?" Tifa asked.

"Of course!"

"You have animals up there?"

"Nope, the cooks just magically appear food on the table, why?"

"Hmm, I thought you eat stars for dinner and drink rain" she joked. Cloud smirked and went to search in the fridge. Tifa stopped him.

"Hey! My kitchen! Don't just roam around the contents of my fridge!"

"But I'm hungry too" he pouted. Tifa gave in and allowed him to prepare two sandwiches for them.

"You know… I can make a better looking sandwich than just peanut butter and jam" Tifa looked at Cloud who looked like a child, having a lot of peanut butter on his face.

"But I love peanut butter… it holds a special memory" he smiled.

Flashback…

"Hey" a little girl with dark brown hair and red glittering eyes called out. She was wearing an angel costume while holding a plate of peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Uhh" a boy with spike haired was dumbfounded. He wore a white suit and he had wings that seemed to be attached to his back, they looked realistic.

"You don't look like an invited guest here in my costume party, who are you?" she smiled. He stared at her.

"I'm… uhm…" he thought he was in trouble. He was told not to go out, but since he got curious of the noises next door, he went out and checked it out.

"Don't be scared… I won't hurt you" she went near him and touches his hands. She was warm, which made him smile.

"You have beautiful eyes… they're like the sky" she had an eye contact with him. He felt nervous "what's your name?"

"I'm… Cl-Cloud" he was stuttering.

"Cl-Cloud?" she repeated.

"Cloud… just Cloud..." he tried to give a smile. She looked beautiful in his eyes, though they were still young, she seemed someone special.

"Well I'm-" the little girl was just about to introduce her when her mother called.

"Sweetie! Time to blow the candles!" a young lady who seemed to be her mother, holding another baby called out.

"I got to go! Come on! Let's blow the candles together!" the girl pulled him but he stop. He knew if he was out too long, his parents would notice.

"Sorry, but I have to go"

"Can't you stay?"

"No…"

"Ohh..." her smile faded and she bowed her head and look at the plate with the peanut butter and jam sandwich "oh!" she thought of an idea.

"Here!" she handed him the plate "let's pretend this is a big cake with candles!" her smile appeared again, she was so cheerful, while he was so emotionless… they sang happy birthday and pretended to blow candles. She gave him the whole plate as her treat.

"This can be your goodie bag! Since you can't stay long!" she smiled then was about to run off when he pulled her.

"Uhmm… here... happy birthday..." he gave her a wolf ring. She looked at it, amazed.

"For real?" she asked.

"Yeah" he gave her his most genuine smile. She took his gift and hugged him tight "this is the most important present I ever had! Thanks you!" she kissed his cheeks. He turned crimson as a reaction.

"Honey! The cake can't wait! Hurry up!" her mother became impatient. She really has to go.

"I really have to go" she lets him go "can I see you again?"

"Yeah… just always wear that... we'll… see each other… someday" his words gave her hope.

"Bye Cloud!" She waved good bye but stop.

"Oh yeah, Remember me, ok? Tifa!" she shouted her name and went off. He too, went back home, where an unexpected news came to him.

End of flashback…

"Oh really? What's that?" she asked quite curious.

"A friend gave it to me, she had the same name as you" he smiled. He didn't get curious if she was that little girl and never dared ask, though she did seem to have a nostalgic feeling on him, he didn't care, past is past, their present and future were what matters now, especially the future.

"I see…" she didn't say anything else and began to finish her sandwich; suddenly someone entered the door to the kitchen.

"Sis! Are you okay they said something-" a panicking Yuffie halts when she saw a blue eyed a spiky haired boy sitting across her sister. Vincent came from behind and also was surprise to see him there.

"Who are you?" Yuffie whistled "you look decent… and hot" Yuffie was bolder than Tifa and would always say what's inside her thoughts. Vincent shook his head. He felt embarrass at how his girlfriend reacted, especially when he knew, his big brother was that 'hot' guy she was referring to.

"Cloud Strife, Tifa's official boyfriend" he proudly stated. Tifa blushed crimson red. Yuffie grew a smile up to her ears. Vincent, on the other hand, had his eyes wore widen.

"T-I-F-A!" Yuffie pulled her sisters clothes like a little girl asking to buy her a toy "why didn't you tell me you REALLY had a boyfriend! I thought all of the rumors were fake! And his name is Cloud! His for real! I'm so happy for you! Even at your condition, there was still someone-" Yuffie covered her mouth. Tifa sighed and gave her a smile.

"I'm sorry" she became calm and bowed her head. She didn't mean to offend her sister, it was just, her wishes for her came true and she was happy.

"Cheer up Yuffie, come on, help me get new bandages for the stigma" Yuffie lifted her head and hugged her sister tightly then they headed to the stairs, as they went up, Tifa gave cloud a message through her mind.

'You two have your sibling talk' her voice echoed in his mind. He knew she was smiling when she sent it.

'I will' he replied. He looked at Vincent. He was still silent but, seemed to have moved on from his shock.

"How did this happen?" Vincent asks.

"Potion that transforms angels to humans. I tell you, never under estimate an angels mind" Cloud was proud.

"Nah, I can see clearly you're not one of THOSE geniuses you're proudly saying" Vincent sat down. Cloud was shock and annoyed.

"How can you say that to your big brother?" Cloud pouted like a child. Vincent laughed.

"When it comes to being mature… your more immature than any teenager could be" now Cloud felt insulted.

"I can be serious enough to face danger without feeling fear"

"I know that… but" Vincent took a glass and poured water in it from the tap "she's like this water, every second, she goes nearer to being dust and farther from you" he drank slowly. Cloud gaze slowly at the water as it entered Vincent's mouth.

"I'll find a way. I won't lose her. Never"

"Why didn't you say that when mama and papa had it?"

"I don't care, they abandon me, they choose to be here, and they choose to cast me away, forget me and when they had you… I was a nobody" Cloud clenched his fist.

"You still think that? I remember when I first saw you; you said that you were supposed to be Cloud Valentine. That I… shouldn't have existed"

"Like I said, I don't care anymore, past is past, yet I won't forget my wrath towards their betrayal, what matters most now is Tifa…"

Silent and a tense atmosphere enveloped the whole kitchen, after a couple of minutes, Tifa and Yuffie went down, Tifa had a new bandage strap around her tummy. Yuffie glanced at the two boys who seem to ignore each other as if the other wasn't there.

"Hey, you two ok?" Yuffie asked. Both boys glance her way and shook their heads at the same time "hmm… you two are acting like siblings who got in a fight" the word sibling hit them hard, they turn to Yuffie and told her that they weren't related and never will, they said the words at the same time with exact tone, Yuffie became silent.

'You two talked?' Tifa didn't want to talk with Yuffie and Vincent around, so she used her mind to talk to Cloud. He glances at her then turn away.

'Yeah...' he replied.

'Did something bad happen?'

'Nothing…'

'Don't lie to me Cloud Strife'

'Why do you have to know?'

'Because I'm your girlfriend' he smirked at her reply.

'I knew you'd say that… can you say something I want to hear?'

'What?'

'Someday… you'll be Tifa Strife'

'…' Tifa was blushing; Yuffie noticed but didn't ask, they were still silent, though Cloud and Tifa seemed to show smiles or other emotions without any reason that Yuffie can think of.

'We just started this relationship a while ago, now you want marriage?' Tifa finally answered back.

'I'm a bit hasty'

'You should slow down a bit, I'm a slowpoke'

'Then I'll carry you so we can go on faster'

Now Cloud and Tifa glanced at each other and started giggling. Vincent knew they were talking and just sighed in his sit, shaking his head. Yuffie, on the other hand was feeling that everyone in this house was going nuts! Maybe she just needs more rest; she has been going to school, dates with Vincent and work without rest. Maybe a good long comfy sleep would do.

* * *

Alright! How many days have I done this? Was I early? Did I keep my promise? I'm not sure if this is a good one, i hope I kept my promise, not much inspired since exams are up. My head hurts from studying… well, hope you like it!


	8. Time for plan

Time for a plan

"Ugh!"

"Zack, stop grunting there and complaining" Aerith gave him a slight scold as she took care of her garden.

"But I miss Cloud!" he pouted and began running in circles.

"You're quite a restless puppy as always" Angeal appeared behind, making Zack froze and stare at him with annoyance.

"Why isn't Cloud home yet!" he complained. Angeal shook his head. Hojo was behind them with Lucrecia who was having problems with her wings.

"Lucrecia, I told you to rest, those potions you spilled may still have side effects even If I cleansed you" Hojo didn't turn his head to her. She pouted at him.

"As your assistant..." she talked while balancing "i… should be there in case… you need… help – whoa!" she couldn't balance herself, the side effects were making her feels goofy and dizzy. She lost balance and fell. She landed softly at Aerith's flowers though.

"Uh oh" Zack was wide eye. He didn't like it when someone stepped or enter Aerith's flower territory, she can really be a scary girl when he once did it.

"…" Aerith herself was wide eye, she watched, frozen, at Lucrecia as she struggle to stand but kept on lying longer on Aerith's flower bed. Aerith sighed. Zack's eyes were wider than before.

"Come on, we'll get you back to your cloud" Aerith helped her up and lead her to her cloud. Zack pouted.

"Why didn't you get mad when she did it! Why didn't she get punished like I did!" he complained again, he hasn't done anything good than complain all day. Aerith turned her head and looked at him straight in the eye, death stare. Zack gulped.

"… I'll shut up" Zack pretended zipping his mouth and sat down like a good boy. Aerith turned and helped Lucrecia back to her cloud for her to rest.

"You really are nothing against her" Angeal gave a chuckle, Zack turned his way and gave a grin.

"Of course! That's because I love her!" He was quite proud with his cheeky smile, then after a moment, he turned serious.

"It's been a week, Cloud's still human" he said with concern.

"Well, the potion he drank was to give an angel 3 days to become human, but due to his being half ling, he seemed to last" Hojo informed them.

"How long will it last?" Angeal asked.

"I estimated it to be 2 weeks… so I believe he has one week left" Hojo adjusted his glasses.

"Then I guess I have time" Zack smirked. Angeal shook his head.

"Use it carefully"

"Yes sir!"

"Make sure his identity isn't still revealed"

"I will"

"And don't bring Aerith along"

"I will – whoa! No way! I go, she goes"

"You just agreed" Angeal gave a smile. Zack frown.

"I go, she goes. That's that." He took the potion from Hojo's and went after Aerith. Hojo sighed.

"Both of them are quite the handful" he told Angeal. It didn't surprise Angeal though.

"They always are… but… if we look closely, they're the most responsible ones in tough times" Hojo sighed in disbelief and headed back to his lab.

When Angeal was left alone, he sends something to Cloud through telepathy 'I'm sending him to you, he misses you, and I can't hold him any longer'

Meanwhile, Cloud was sleeping with Tifa in her room due to some little sweet lies.

Flashback:

Yuffie doesn't seem convince. She frowns at her sister, and it just makes Tifa so tense.

"Uhm… you see Yuff, Cloud's new in Midgar… so… he doesn't have a place to stay and…" Tifa was really bad at making alibies, but she had no choice but to make one.

"So you want him to stay over?" Yuffie got to the point. Tifa nodded like a little girl being caught stealing a cookie or two. Yuffie turned to Vincent.

"What do you think Vince?" Yuffie ask. Vincent shook his head after receiving a say-yes-or-you'll-pay look from Cloud. He didn't seem frightened about it though. He actually found it quite amusing.

"He seems trustworthy, and has true feelings for Teef" Vincent gave a smile. Yuffie smiled back and turned to her sister "I guess we could use a man in the house" she looked at Cloud "I don't wanna see you or Tifa getting mushy, alright?" Cloud gave a smirk and a nod.

'You mean it?' Tifa ask through telepathy. Cloud's smirk seems to look like an evil grin.

'I doubt it' Tifa gulped. She turns to her sister and gave her a hug.

"No problem sis, just make sure, you two aren't doing anything around my back, ok?" Yuffie gave her sister a grin and yawn "I'm heading to bed" she was hallway to the stairs when she turned back to her sister. Tifa stiffen.

"By the way, where does he sleep?" Yuffie gave him a long stare.

"Uhm… with me?" Tifa smiled. Yuffie can't know Cloud was an angel, and tell her that has been sleeping with her for the past days. Yuffie gave a long stare, after a very long silence, she spoke.

"Just make sure, nothing and I mean NOTHING goes on behind my back" then she storm away. Vincent also made his exit very shortly. Tifa and Cloud sighed and started with the giggles.

End of flashback.

"Mmm…" Cloud's arm that was around Tifa's waist tightens. Tifa began to wake up slowly; her face perfectly lay on his chest. She raises her head to his neck and smelled his scent.

"Morning sleepyhead" she whispered against his skin.

"…" he didn't reply, instead he just cuddled Tifa more and made light snores. Tifa knew he was at least half awake.

"Wake up, Cloud" she insisted whispering through his ear. Now he answered back.

"5 more minutes…"

Tifa stared on the alarm clock and frown "five more minutes than it's already noon. Wake up!" she tried to get off his embrace so he would wake up, but his hold was tight, and the more she struggle, the more he keeps her from escaping.

"Cloud Strife, if you don't wake up, I'll break up with you" now that didn't sounded right. Cloud's eyebrows rise up but his eyes still closed.

"You don't mean that" he sounded assured.

"I…I can" she gave a pout that seem to say 'please, with sugar on top… please!'

"Oh? Alright, I'm waking up" he chuckled. Even though he woke up meaning Tifa won, she felt defeated. He kissed her forehead and was heading to the bathroom, when he look back at her for a last glimpse, she was pouting like a little girl who wasn't given candy.

"What's wrong?" he asked, moving towards her.

"Only there?" she asks, tilting her head to the side making her look cute as she gazes on his eyes.

"Only – oh…" Cloud didn't understand for a second but then with the way she looked at him, her lips moving brushing. He knew what she wants. He chuckled as he raises her chin and brushed his lips on hers.

"Morning" he said again. Her eyes were closed but Cloud knew she's contented. He pulled away.

"Is that enough?" he asks.

"For now it is…"

"You'll never get enough?"

"You want me too?" she gave him a smirk. He shook his head, hiding a smile.

"Not in this lifetime or the next" then he went straight to the bathroom. Tifa sighed when he began hearing the gush of water. His now taking a shower. She lay back down and began hugging and smelling Cloud's pillow. He smelled like after rain giving her a cozy sleepy feeling. His now living with her for more than half a month. And she's enjoying his company, that during those times, she felt like a normal schoolgirl and forgetting about her condition. She rarely gets attacks now, which is good. But her life is still at risk. Her days are numbered. That's why Cloud's here. To make her happy.

I took long to write then I just give this kind of thing : (  
I'm not happy with my work. Sorry if it took so long. The last weeks were killing me. And it gave me writer's block and then I got drained of inspiration. Really sorry. I'll make it up!


	9. Loyal Friend and Loyal Pet

Loyal friend and Loyal pet 

"Oh…man…damn!" Yuffie was racing up and down the house (her way of thinking). Cloud kept on watching her as he drank his morning coffee. Tifa sighed while she fixed up breakfast.

"Tifa!" Yuffie was already teary eyed.

"What's wrong?" she asked as if she hadn't known what's going on. She flipped the pancakes high, sending it flying and landing on Cloud's plate. Cloud gave applause and began to eat.

"Oh come on Teef! Don't be mean! You know what's wrong! Our anniversary is nearing up an I got money… problem is that…" she was about to burst a fountain of tears. Tifa sighed and continued her sentence.

"You don't know what's the perfect thing to give him" she said as she washed dishes. Yuffie nodded.

"Why not ask Cloud? His a guy, and their-" before Tifa could blurt out 'their brothers' Cloud send a message to her head.

'Watch your mouth Teef' the voice echoing in her mind made her turn to cloud and reply back 'I know'

"Their what?" Yuffie asked.

"Their… same interest?" she suggested. Cloud snorted. Yuffie out on an annoyed face.

"Come on… I've asked Cloud 6 times. Cloud what do you like as a present and all he replies is!" she pointed at cloud.

"Very efficient hair wax for my hair" he replied with a grin. He was quite proud of his hair, though some say he looks like a chocobo.

"See! Seventh time he said that!" Yuffie complained "his no help! He even-" Yuffie was cut off when someone rang the door.

"I'll get it" insisted Tifa since no one seems to want to approach the door.

"If its Vincent, tell him I'm not here!" Yuffie ran to her room.

"If it's a delivery guy, I'm here" he smiled. Tifa shot him a glare "just kidding! I didn't order anything, promise" Cloud was fascinated by the internet especially when he learned about order through online, since then, has been ordering weird stuff for fun.

When Tifa opened the door, no one was outside.

"What?" she was confused.

"What? Vincent in a delivery guy costume came? That'll be amusing" Cloud went by the door and looked out. No one was there. But there was something. Not someone. A something. A wolf.

"What the heck" Cloud smiled and took the wolf in his arms "hey Fen. How's it going? Angeal got tired of you?" the beast snorted.

"Fen?" Tifa was really confused.

"Fen, short for Fenrir"

"Who is it?"

"My pet" he grinned.

"So who was at the doo…r…?" Yuffie went down and was speechless when she saw a wolf "why is there a beast in the house?"

"Uhh…" Cloud didn't know what to say "it's a wolf"

"I can see that Cloud" Yuffie smiled. Yuffie might look like a happy go lucky type, but she doesn't get fooled by anyone easily.

"It was sent over by uhm… his… brother! From his … province! Seems like the little guy Miss Cloud very much!" Tifa gave her sister a smile of sincerity. Yuffie smiled back, not convinced.

"Where's your brother?" she turned to Cloud. Silence fell, until a someone came to the door.

"Cloud's brother, Present!" Zack raised his hand as he entered the house.

"Sorry for our intrusions" Aerith came in next. Silence once again. Until…

"Porcupine?" was Yuffie's first word. Cloud hold on a laugh. Tifa agreeing with Yuffie while Aerith control Zack from doing anything stupid. Zack "the porcupine" never fails to amuse people.

"Why can't anybody get over that!" he pouted, then he turned to cloud and hit him on the shoulder "miss you 'bro'" then he looked at Fenrir "oh, hey Fenrir"

"…" Fenrir didn't reply, except, he bit Zack's hand. Zack jerked away and gave an annoyed face "glad to see you too"

"Hey wait, didn't you bring him?" Yuffie asked, still observing "why did it seem you just saw him now?"

Zack froze and didn't know what to say, he turned to Aerith with pleading eyes. Aerith sighed and took out a flower.

"Yuffie, right? For you, sniff it… it's a rare flower" Aerith smiled. Yuffie was convinced, the flower seemed like the color of pure gold, but it was soft. When she sniffed it, she fell in a trance and collapsed.

"Yuff! What did you do to her?" Tifa went to her sister. She was alive, not dead or anything.

"Don't worry Tifa; just take her to her room. It's a vanisher. It vanishes any memory the one who gave wanted to erase. She won't remember anything since she was in her room" Aerith reassured her.

"Oh..." Tifa sighed in relief. She looked at Cloud "can you take her up?"

"Sure" he nodded and carried Yuffie to her room. Tifa lead Zack and Aerith to the living room.

"Nice house" Zack complemented.

"Thanks" Tifa smiled "so… you two are angels?"

Zack and Aerith looked at each other and then nodded. From their backs, their illusion faded and Tifa could see their wings. Beautiful white wings. Angel's wings.

"Wow…" she smiled in surprise. When they appeared, they were gorgeous people like Cloud. Zack oceanic colored eyes, with fiery waves not like Cloud's calm swirling ones. And Aerith had a beautiful nature feeling in her eyes, her hair also looked soft and was in place. They were gorgeous people. As expected from an angel.

"So what's up with the visit?" Cloud joined them now. The atmosphere became serious.

"Cloud, you're not transforming back, it's been a week" Zack started.

"Well, you know the details about that" the look on his face made Tifa curious about what 'details' Cloud's talking about.

"Doc Ho said it might last more. You have maybe one week left"

"But…" Aerith added.

"But what?" he asked, no one responded "come on, tell me"

"If you don't change the following week, you might as well be a fully fledged human" Zack's words hit him.

"I have something to say too" Fenrir began talking. Tifa shrieked and went behind Cloud.

"Tifa, don't worry, its natural… for him. He talks" Cloud was embracing Tifa, she was just right in his arms. Well, back to topic.

"Angeal, didn't just let me go because he can't take it anymore" everyone was silent "he wants me to watch over you, human or not. You have a mission, master" he turned to Tifa "mistress, you don't have long to live. I know you knew"

"I know my mission" Cloud said in serious tone.

"M-mistress?" Tifa's puzzled face ended the serious conversation.

"Ohh… looks like Teefy and Cloudy have a future" Zack grinned. Aerith giggled. Cloud blushed. Tifa didn't understand. Aerith began explaining.

"Fenrir isn't just a talking wolf. He can walk to the future, past and destinies of persons. Cloud's the only one he calls master. The last of his kind. When he said mistress…it meant soon, you'd be his master too"

Now things were filling the puzzle "y-you mean…?"

"I hear wedding bells!" Zack finished off. Cloud laughed and spoke through their bond.

'I guess Mrs. Strife's gonna come true anytime soon.'

'I guess so' she smiled.

'Not I guess so…I know so' he grinned. The others at the room stared.

"Stop using your mental connection! Share your conversation man!" Zack smiled. Cloud placed one arm around Tifa and pulled Aerith on the other.

"I was just thinking getting Aerith in my side. Nice view?" Cloud was obviously joking, having two dazzling girls, Zack played along.

"Oh no you won't!" Zack took Aerith away from his side, and pulled her to him "get to me first. Aerith and I have been engage since birth, nothing's separating us!" Zack grinned.

Aerith gave Tifa a we have-great-guys look.

She replied with an I-know look.

When both boys looked at them because of their expression, they asked in unison "you two also have a telepathy bond?"

Both girls laughed, and embraced the man they love.

On the other hand… Fenrir had his own business. He sat on Cloud's chair and sniffed his pancakes.

'What kind of flat bread with sweet grease looking water and a melting yellow is food?'

He tasted it.

'It's good' he continued eating. Cloud saw him.

"Hey! Those are my Tifa's homemade pancakes!"

* * *

Review! Took me awhile to put an update. Hope you like it! Review!


	10. The Past

The Past 

It was a Saturday; Yuffie was off on her own date, while the four people had a double date in a famous amusement park.

"Hurry up! There are sweet looking rides over there!" Zack pointed to a roller coaster. Cloud was hesitating and looked at Tifa.

'Should I go?' he asked through the bond. Tifa smiled.

'Go ahead, I'll be fine. Ill handle Aerith' she replied. Cloud grinned and head off to enjoy the cool rides with Zack, starting off with the coaster called 'heart stopper'.

"Well then, now were alone, what should we do?" Aerith asked.

"How about some girl talk?" suggested Tifa; she hasn't known Aerith in person. Cloud would speak about her as if she was his mother, which seemed right. Aerith gave out a motherly aura that comforts her.

"Hmmm…" Aerith began thinking "how about we talk about Cloud?"

"Cloud?" Tifa asked, confused. Suddenly, Fenrir began to nudge his face on Tifa's knee "hungry?" he nodded "let's get you something to eat" she smiled.

They went to a shop and bought Fenrir pork ribs. Fenrir ate and enjoyed the meal while Tifa and Aerith had their awkward silence.

"He… hasn't told you anything about him, has he?" Aerith asked Tifa. Cutting the silence. Tifa turned her face towards her.

"Well, his a troublemaker" she smiled. Aerith shook her head. Tifa was confused again.

"His past…"

"His past?"

"Yes, he hasn't told you?" Tifa shook her head. She never asked and he never told her anything. She felt humiliated not knowing anything about him, while he knew everything that goes on her world.

Aerith noticed her actions and emotions and began to talk.

"Cloud… he wasn't like us…his the first and maybe the last of his kind…" she began; Tifa was listening to every word.

"Last?"

"Cloud's not a pure angel… his half angel" Aerith gave a pitiful smile and gazed far, Tifa followed her gaze, realizing that they had finished the coaster and Cloud was now being forced to a ride he hated. Merry go round. Both girls gave out a smile. Aerith continued.

"His mom was the next heir to being the head angel. She had the most beautiful blue orbs and smoothes silk hair. She was powerful yet had never experienced going to the mortal world… when the head agreed… she set off there on earth she met Cloud's dad. They fell in love… though it was against law. They never stop their relationship. They lasted long that expected and unexpectedly also, they had Cloud"

'Forbidden love…' Tifa thought.

'Tifa?' Cloud answered. He was on the merry go round with Zack.

'Cloud… girl talk! Out my head!' it was more of plea than force. She can still feel him worried, so he let go. She pays attention to Aerith.

"When Cloud was born, he lived on earth. He was normal when he was a baby. He looked human… but as he grew, so did a wing…it was the problem. His mom could hide those wings but Cloud was unable to at a young age. The angelic council wanted Cloud and her mom back at the heavens, but, with a heavy punishment. Cloud's mom didn't want to leave her husband nor Cloud… but Cloud needed to be in the heavens, he needed medication for his wings…that's why he sent her to the heavens while she suffered the consequence of her love. She was turned to a human. Her blue orbs turned pure red… and hair of gold to brown…she also lost every inch of her memories, so did his husband…"

Tifa felt pity on Cloud, he went through a lot.

"no one told Cloud about anything, leaving him clueless… he watched them from above, asking why his mother changed appearance and why she's not coming back for him…he waited for a long time…but he stopped waiting when he found out about Vincent… he felt jealousy and hatred…that was the time he was told that he was abandoned, that when his other wing grew…he hated things told to him and began hating mortals…swearing he won't fall in love…guess you changed his ways"

Tifa looked up "me?" Aerith nodded.

"Is his parents…?"

"Their dead"

"Why?"

"Stigma" that hit Tifa hard.

"Well, there was a memory that Cloud liked about his childhood…" Aerith added.

"What?"

"He met a little girl, who thought he was wearing a one winged angel costume for her birthday… the girl was cheerful, so happy, and full of life… Cloud wanted to meet her again, even now…"

"How will he know who she is?" Tifa didn't seem jealous, why?

"He gave her a wolf ring" now Tifa's eyes widen.

_"Uhm… here... happy birthday..." he gave her a wolf ring. She looked at it, amazed._

_"For real?" she asked._

_"Yeah" he gave her his most genuine smile. She took his gift and hugged him tight "this is the most important present I ever had! Thanks you!" she kissed his cheeks. He turned crimson as a reaction._

_"Honey! The cake can't wait! Hurry up!" her mother became impatient. She really has to go._

_"I really have to go" she lets him go "can I see you again?"_

_"Yeah… just always wear that... we'll… see each other… someday" his words gave her hope._

_"Bye Cloud!" She waved good bye but stop._

'Oh…' Tifa felt herself shiver. Someone touched her shoulders. Cloud. She stared at him in amazement.

"Hey, had fun?" Aerith asked Zack.

"I hate the merry go round now" Zack pouted.

"Why?"

"I thought it was fast" Zack was disappointed and looked around "hey! A pink cloud! Mortals seem to eat it! Lets taste it!" Zack took Aerith and went away.

"You ok? What happened here?" Cloud asked. She stayed quiet, making him think of a conclusion.

"She told you, hasn't she?"

"She did…"

"Guess you know me now" Cloud was staying positive.

"Actually, I know you or seen you earlier than I thought" she said.

"Huh" he was confused. From her pocket, she took out a ring. A ring she kept hidden a very long time. Cloud's eyes widen.

"You're…"

"Thanks for the birthday gift… Cloud" she smiled.

* * *

Sigh…too many problems…hope you enjoy this. I guess…oh and it just occurred to me that I wrote he was one winged. Kind of forgotten…well, please review!


	11. Its Starting

It's starting… 

"You're…" Cloud was wide eyed. All this time, has been with her all this time. Cloud hugged Tifa tight.

"All this time…" he mumbled.

"Yeah..." she mumbled back, hugging him so tight. Then a sting came through her. A pain on the left side of her stomach.

'Why? It's been a long time since it hurt…why now?' she began thinking. Her fingers were clutching on Cloud's shirt.

"Tifa? Tifa, what's wrong?" Cloud was worried. 'Is it back?' he asks himself.

"…" Fenrir watched Tifa in pain. He couldn't say a word. Didn't know what word to say or how to act. He out on a straight face, waiting for Cloud to spat an order.

"C-…Clou!-d!" with a scream of his name, she fainted. She couldn't take the pain. The seconds came; the more it burned, as if it's eating her inside. Cloud panicked.

"Tifa!" Cloud didn't know what to do. He turned to Fenrir "Fen, call Aerith and Zack. NOW!"

Fenrir obeyed and ran to Zack and Aerith who's by the cotton candy shop.

"Hold it a bit, Tifa…Please…" Cloud didn't know what to do. He can't lose her. Not now…not now…not ever.

By the cotton candy shop….

"So they call it Cotton Candy" Aerith smiled as she ate hers "it's sweet"

"Its not the kind of cotton mortals use in hospitals right?" Zack was being couscous if he should eat it. When he took a bite from Aerith's. His eyes lit up. Aerith pouted.

"Eat your own" she scolded. Zack grinned.

"Sorry" he ate his and gazed at a running dog or wolf.

"Oh, hey Fenrir! Giving Tifa and Cloud some lone time? Good boy" Zack's smile faded as he heard what Fenrir said.

"Lady Tifa! She collapses! She needs medication!" he shouted as he ran. People began looking.

"Oh bother…" Aerith sighed and began to use magic. A gush of wind came around with petals within it. It went around every possible witness of Fenrir's act of carelessness. Everyone is in a trance.

"I'm Sorry…" Fenrir was guilt.

"They'll be in trance for awhile, and when they come to themselves, they have forgotten what just happened and us being here. Now go" Aerith shouted. Zack nodded and went to Cloud.

'It's happening…its happening' Zack kept saying through his thoughts.

'Zack…' a familiar voice entered Zack's mind. Angeal.

'Tifa… she…' Zack was panting; he can see Cloud from afar. Desperate.

'Has he forgotten that she was his task, his assignment?'

'Tifa's not a duty from you anymore… she's more to him than you know'

'One and a less than a month left… he should remember that Zack'

'I know, but… can't you give him a break? His just found something worth his life risking for…now she's going to disappear without him doing anything!' Zack was furious. Ever since young. Cloud was always UN social and in a daze. Now, because of Tifa, his having the time of his life. Zack just can't let Cloud back to the past. He just wants Cloud happy.

Angeal sighed and left Zack's mind. Zack hurried to Cloud to assist him. They can't lose Tifa. Cloud can't lose Tifa.

Up in the heavens…

"It's starting…" Angeal sighed in his seat.

"Relax…" Sephiroth drank his tea "that kid finally found something to do"

"And besides… who said their ordinary angels?" Genesis added while he read his favorite book. Sephiroth glance at him.

"Genesis, you've been reading that book since you were able to read…and if I remember correctly…that's even the first book you read" Genesis glanced at Sephiroth with a smirk.

"Obsession with pure love and care, I'll gladly give away my life for this book to be published… same with Cloud and the mortal Lockhart"

"He wants her published?" Sephiroth ask. Genesis frowned.

"No… it means old man with already silver hair… Cloud feels true and pure love for that mortal to even think he'd risk his life for her"

"What do you mean by old man?" Sephiroth didn't bother the answer. He took out his sword and was going to slash Genesis. But, quick as him, Genesis was prepared also with his own weapon.

"A fight, I see" he carefully packed up his book and both began to spar. Angeal watched amused.

'If you were still alive, they would make perfect guards for you, my cousin…' Angeal was talking to someone in his thoughts.

In a matter of moments, a beautiful blonde haired woman smiled behind Angeal.

'I wasn't meant to receive the throne…' she spoke without moving her mouth. Angeal didn't turn to her. He just continued this conversation all in his thoughts as the other didn't notice the beauty of the one behind Angeal…the angel everyone adored, the most powerful that lived up the heavens and also… the only angel who has broken the rules above… Claudette Strife.

'It seems your son is having the same forbidden love…' Angeal said, changing the subject. Angeal loved his only cousin, so much that he even said something ridiculous in front of the highest angel and Claudette before she went to earth.

Flashback…

"I…I want to marry you! I love you!" 18 year old Angeal shouted. Claudette's father was surprised, even Angeal mother at what his son had just said.

"You…love me?" A 17 year old Claudette asks with quite a shock.

"More than anything in the whole world!" he was turning read. Claudette smiled; she took off her bag from her shoulders and hugged his cousin tight.

"Thank you…but" she whispered in his ear "were not meant to be… the stars says so…but again…" she kissed his cheek and looked at him with that soft smile of hers "I love you too"

She said her good buys and flew down to the mortal world. Angeal gazed at her wings as she flew, he felt it, he knew, she will never return…never smile at him and never will remember him. It all came true.

End of flashback…

'It won't be forbidden for long…' she smiled

'You know… I still love you like back then' he changed the subject again. Her smile faded for a moment, then it came back again, more beautiful than the last. She places her hand on his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'Yet you still think I hate you…' she said.

'Do you? I… didn't disagree to your punishment'

'It was what was meant to happen…the stars say so' she smiled even more.

'I guess…your right' Angeal placed his hand on her that was on his shoulders. He can't feel her though, but he knows…he knows…deep inside, he can feel that soft hand that always made him smile with a single touch.

'Take care of him for me, ok?'

'Ok…'

And she disappeared. Just like that.

The two stopped fighting and looked at Angeal. His eyes were closed and he was smiling while holding his shoulder.

"She came, didn't she?" whispered Genesis. Sephiroth nodded and he looked below.

"Time's running out for them…" he spoke.

* * *

Please review! Thank you! I'd appreciate it :)


	12. Running out of time

Running out of time…

"Ngh…" Tifa stirred and opened her eyes. White. She can see white… and blue. Deep yet comforting blue. Her blue… her Cloud… his flying.

"Cloud!" Tifa stood. The nurse looked at her confused as she stared at the wall.

"Is that the blonde young man?" the nurse asked. That's when Tifa realized, if Cloud was already flying, it means his an angel again. No one can see him except her.

"y-yes" she said, keeping her eyes off the wall.

"Well, apparently we don't know where he is; also the young man with black hair his with"

Flashback…

"Nurse!" Cloud called then he turned to Tifa, unconscious yet still in pain, he whispered "you'll be alright, ok Teef? Everything will be alright" he kissed her forehead and was already panicking. Calling out for a nurse.

"Relax, dude. We'll get her someone" Zack tried to keep him calm, but nothing seem to work.

"I can't calm down! She's-" Cloud cut mid of his sentence as he felt a zap from his body. So did Zack.

Then a young nurse came. Cloud gave Tifa to him and told him.

"Call her … Sister… Yuffie Lockhart… I…" Cloud groaned in pain. Zack already went somewhere private, where no one can see him. He said no more to complete his sentence and ran off.

The nurse didn't waste any time. Tifa was already crying and mumbling Cloud's name over and over again.

In a janitor's closet, Cloud couldn't keep his legs up and began to tremble. His body was shaking and before he knew it… his back to his self. An angel.

"Darn it" he cursed. Just when she needed him the most he turns back to an angel. He flew out and went to get the potion he stole. He hid it somewhere in Tifa's closet.

When he got to the house, he was supposing to search, but something unexpected was there.

"Angeal?"

"I see you've come back for the potion, Cloud" Angeal smiled. Cloud was about to snatch it from him when Sephiroth suddenly block him.

"Hey! I need it now!" he shouted "let me through!"

Sephiroth shook his head as Angeal threw the potion to Genesis.

"See you two later" Genesis spread his wings and stormed back to the heavens. Cloud cursed.

"You are failing on your mission" Sephiroth told him.

"I don't care about my mission! I'll do anything to keep her alive! I can't lose her! I-"

"Then what?" Sephiroth cut his sentence. He was furious. Cloud hasn't seen him like this. He was always calm.

"Even if you kept her alive, you won't be able to be with her! Angels who stay too long in the mortal world becomes fallen angels!" he wasn't just scolding Cloud. He seems to scold himself also.

Flashback…

"Sephiroth…" a young woman called out his name. She touched his cheeks and smiled "go"

"I can't…" Sephiroth's voice was crack. His wings were beginning to fall, every feather. It hurt him "I won't leave you"

She smiled again "you did save me… from the accident… but, I wouldn't want you to be the one to disappear"

He took her hands and gave it a slight grip, he was crying "what if I leave and you get in danger and die? I can't let that happen! I-"

She cuts him in mid sentence with a kiss. Her lips felt soft and warm on his. So warm that he never wanted it to end. Suddenly, she gave him a hard push. The hardest she could. Angeal and Genesis took his arms and pulled him up.

"No!" he cried out loud. He didn't want to leave her. If he leave, how about her safety? If he didn't, he'll turn to a fallen angel and disappear. He didn't know what to do now except scream her name as she waved goodbye.

Then in moments, the clouds were fogging his view of her. The last he saw of her was her crying face. She was crying yet with a smile. He'll never forgive himself if anything happens to her. Never.

End of flashback…

"I don't want to see anyone else, feel what I felt" Sephiroth shook his head. Angeal placed his hand on his shoulders and asked him to go back. Sephiroth did, leaving Cloud and Angeal to talk.

"She needs me now…"

"You won't transform again"

"How will I protect her then?"

"Find a way…"

"This is a serious matter! I'm running out of-"

"Time?" Angeal cuts his sentence "then what have you been doing when you had time? Had fun?"

"…"

"You're in the real world now, Cloud. No more fooling around…if you want to save her… find a way, you're her son right? Find a way" then Angeal flew off. Cloud cursed again.

Back to the present…

The nurses have left Tifa alone, so did Yuffie. She was so worried that she asked Vincent to look out of Tifa for awhile, while she works. Vincent at this moment was strolling around the hospital. Tifa doesn't know why. Now, she's left with Cloud.

"I'm sorry" he felt guilty. Just when she needs him to touch her and hold her tight, he turns back.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. It wasn't your fault" she smiled. She couldn't move much, if she did, she feels pain "you've done so much, you've made me so happy, isn't that your mission? You've completed it more than you ever known"

"No!" he shouted. She fell silent. She knew and he knew that she was forcing herself. She wasn't fine. She didn't want to die. She wants to stay with him for the rest of eternity. But, she couldn't tell that to him. Not after her dream.

Tifa's dream…

She was in a meadow, she felt at peace. She was wearing a white silk dress. Someone was with her. It was an angel. It's not Cloud. It was an angel with Black hair yet his not Zack.

"Tifa…" he said her name as if he knew everything about her.

"Who are you?" she asked

"Angeal, the highest angel up there" he pointed to the sky. She nodded.

"Did you need something from me?" she asked.

"I want you… to stop all of this"

"Eh?"

"Have you heard of a fallen angel?"

"Uhm… they're the ones banished from up there?"

"Unfortunately… no…" he looked up the sky "fallen angels are the ones whom stayed too much and made so much contact to the mortal world"

"My world?"

"Yes…" he sighed "if Cloud is able to find you a cure… and stay in your world forever…he might turn to a fallen angel"

Tifa felt chills "what will happen then?"

"He'll… lost his existence… we were meant to guide you all. But if we stayed too much… our bodies may weaken and the earth would just take us like how she takes you all back"

"So angels… don't live forever?"

"no… we are like you… we die yet we come back in some point, in another lifetime…but, if we die as fallen angels… our existence just disappears… we will never exist again"

Tifa felt confused but she knew that if Cloud stayed too much longer than expected of him… she may never see him, ever again. She didn't want that. So she decided… she'll let him go.

(Quite confused on his explanation…sorry if it's too confusing. Please bear with me)

End of dream…

"I'm running out of time…" she explained "It's how it's meant to be…I'll-"

"No! I won't let anything happen to you, if I have to give up my existence, I will" he spread his wings and flew off. Her heart ached. And she knew his heart also did. She saw pain in his eyes. She was giving up on him, yet he still does everything even if it's impossible. She felt so stupid.

After a couple of hours, she kept on waiting for him to return, yet he didn't. She fell asleep.

She slept soundly even through all her troubles. Suddenly a faint glow of light was on top of her. It formed an image. A beautiful blonde woman. She smiled as she gazes down at Tifa.

'you've completed him…you filled the hole I made in him…thank you…' she spoke without her mouth opening 'be strong… everything will work out' she held her hand in front of Tifa's heart. Suddenly, something on Tifa's chest glowed. Moments later, something on her neck was placed. A necklace.

It was gold and shining. It had a crest on it. Clouds and what seemed to be a letter 'S' in the middle.

'Keep it…you deserve it than anyone else' she kissed Tifa's forehead and said 'take care and love Cloud… more than I could have' then she disappeared.

Tifa felt warmth, hope and strength. In her sleep, she never felt so determined.

Cloud, on the other hand, came back after his stroll around the city. He saw Tifa asleep, but that didn't catch his attention. What caught his attention was the aura that fades slowly in the room.

"Mom…?" Cloud whispered.

* * *

Thank you to those who review and read my stories. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!


	13. Move on

Move on…

'If you did love her, how could you have done that to her?' a man named Rude shouted 'if you act like that, you'll never really be loved like you wanted to'

"Darn it…" Reno woke up from his nap with the same thoughts.

Ever since the incident with Tifa, Reno was expelled from school and his cousin, Rude took him in, his now living by the south.

"Sigh…" he rested on the grass. He went back to his past.

Flashback…

"Hey, watch it nerd" some boys began bullying Reno. He was shy and weak looking. He didn't know what to do. What should a freshman do?

"Hey knock it off!" A girl shouted, the boys stiffened. She was beautiful. Reno was amazed by her.

"Stop such nonsense and go away" she scolded the boys. They asked for apologies and went off. Reno heard them whispering.

'She's really pretty'

'You know, you can't argue with the dazzling Tifa Lockhart'

'Id gives anything to be her guy'

"Are you ok?" Reno stopped his eavesdropping, if you can call it that and looked at Tifa. She was handing him a hand.

"Beautiful…." He mumbled. She looked at him bewildered. He thought he'd say 'of course I am!' and be so high and mighty yet all she did was giggle and say "thanks"

Ever since Tifa and Reno became good friends, he received attention and popularity. He got used to such atmosphere especially when he and Tifa were together. He felt so lucky that he didn't want anything taken away from him.

Until…

"Re…no..." Tifa was by the hallways, she began to ache. She was affected by the stigma. Geostigma.

"Help…" she called out. The people surrounding her were pulling Reno and saying things to him.

'Let her go Reno…she's not worth it'

'Eww…she has stigma'

'What a pity…she's gonna die anyway…'

'Reno… let her be'

'Leave her alone….'

At this moment Reno didn't know what to do, the ambulance was coming. They already informed Yuffie about her sister. Reno needs to decide. If he goes to Tifa, he may lose his status, just like how Tifa's losing hers and since there's no cure, he'll lose her anyway. But, if he ignores and step away. He still retains his popularity status and the friends he never once had…he couldn't decide, and then the ambulance came.

"Reno!" she shouted with a plea, but to her shock, he turned away. He left her behind. It was what he chooses.

"Reno…" her tears began to flow harder. She was betrayed… the one she thought would stay by her side forever. He gave last glance before Tifa was carried away, his eyes widen. She was glaring with tears. He can see she felt betrayed, hate. He couldn't stand it and he began to run… leaving her behind forever.

End of flashback…

"Hey…" a female voice came out of nowhere.

Reno opened his eyes from his daydream. He hasn't known that voice before. It was soft to his ears.

He looked at his side. There was a girl. She wore a silk dress in color of white.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Just call me Elena… your angel" she showed him her wings.

"What the…" he couldn't believe it. An actual angel "is I dead?"

She giggled "pathetic. You're breathing and alive. I'm just here to help you with your doubts"

"My…doubts?" she nodded.

"You made bad decisions huh?" she asked. He nodded.

"What's the name of your ex?"

"Tifa…"

"Tifa?"

"Lockhart… Tifa Lockhart" Elena's eyes widen.

"Tell me… did she have a guy with her with spiky hair? Blonde? Blue eyes?" she began asking him. Maybe it's that Tifa. The Tifa who stole him from her.

"Well…I met him once…when I was being a jerk…he rescued Tifa from me…I don't how thought, he just went from the window and I had no idea how he managed to climb up there… he was strong and from the looks of it, his more deserving of her"

"How can you say that?" she shouted. He fell silent.

"You love her so fight for her! She…she doesn't deserve him…I… I'm whom he needs…without me…he…" she didn't know what's going on. All this time, all she thought was Cloud was hers, nobody else. It was the same as this guy…he also got her up.

Flashback…

Elena… lowest of the angels… she was shying out on others and acting she doesn't need them, until he came.

Grrrr

"Ugh" she groaned, her tummy's grumbling. Where should she get food? She ate the last of what was left in her property. She didn't want to ask for some from others. She doesn't need them she can live on her own.

Grrrr

"Oh man" she couldn't take it. Then suddenly, someone threw an apple at her.

"Hey!" she was annoyed. Who dared even hit her with an apple? Wait… apple? Food! She took it and looked around to check who could've thrown it.

No one was there. Satisfied that no one was to claim it, she ate it with glee. Then another apple was thrown. Yet no one was there. She ate and ate and more came. Was the almighty giving her blessings?

When she had her fill, she kept the others in the bag. She was smiling.

"Better" someone said from nowhere.

"Who's there?" she asked, smile faded, a frown in her face.

"Smile" he appeared. Beautiful. He had blonde hair in spikes and a deep shade of blue as eyes. He was gorgeous.

"Were you…?" she began to ask feeling humiliated. But he wasn't laughing, he was dead serious faced.

"Yeah, you were hungry, so I gave it"

"Were you pitying me?" she growled. She hated being pitied. He shook his head. Then smiled.

"Just wanted to see you smile" he said as if it was the obvious reason to his action. She began to blush. Feeling flattered. Her lips curved up. He grins.

"Much better" he said.

Ever since then, he changed her and they also became together. But she the problem was. She became too possessive. She never let any other girl near him. Well, except Aerith. That's all, she kept him to herself. Her only reason was that they were fated. Destined to be together…though it wasn't how it seems to be.

End of Flashback…

"Aren't you here to help me with my doubts?" he began "it's like you're the one in need"

Elena dropped to her knees…tears form in her eyes, but she was smiling.

"Hey… did I say something wrong?" he was getting worried.

"You know…" she said as she wipe her tears "maybe you're right…maybe… she's also the one…who deserve him…not me…selfish and…worthless…" she cried even more. She felt stupid. So stupid.

"Hey…" he came near her, he didn't know why but he suddenly embraced her and she fitted right in his arms. Her eyes widen. He was warm; he was making her calm with just an embrace… was that even possible?

She clutched on his shirt and cried on his chest.

After their intimate moment. Reno whispered something to her.

"Hey"

"Hmm?"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I guess time for both of us to move on…" Elena raised her eyebrows at his statement. She gazed in his eyes, they weren't blue but they lure her in. same was what he felt.

After a moments stare, lips united, and everything was right. The past forgotten. The future, ignored for a moment. Only the present. The present what matters.

'Yeah…I guess your right' Elena said through her thoughts 'time to …. Move on'

* * *

I went through the chapters and noticed Elena assigned to Reno. It was supposed to be Rude…well; I made it up for it. Hope they have a happy ending!


	14. Nearing the end

Nearing the end

Weeks to a month goes by so fast. Cloud has been going near and far, trying to find out anything about the stigma. He doesn't want to give up on Tifa. He wouldn't and he never will.

Yuffie's been the one who kept visiting Tifa to keep her company. She hated Cloud when she heard he just disappeared and hasn't returned. Little did she know he was always there, by Tifa's side, saying sorry even if she doesn't hear him?

By the minute, Tifa grew weak, she's been getting attacks everyday and it only worsen.

Everyone was in chaos. They didn't know what to do, they just feel thankful that Tifa was strong, but, she's suffering.

"Yuffie…" Vincent pulled her away from a sleeping Tifa. Tifa just faced an attack, the doctors made her sleep to ease the pain.

"I can't leave her… she could die any minute…I-" Yuffie was crying. Cloud was by Tifa's side, he was brushing Tifa's cheeks. Only Vincent can see him.

"Cloud…" Tifa mumbled in her sleep. Yuffie grew furious.

"Why does she still care of that guy? Yeah, he was always there, but that was then! Now that she needed him more, his gone! We don't have any contact or anything, he just disappeared! His heartless! Leaving her when she's like this!" Cloud felt hurt. He knew Yuffie wouldn't understand. Vincent gave him a glance, Cloud nodded in agreement. Vincent can't tell her what Cloud was. It was against heaven's law.

"Yuffie, time to go…you still got work, don't you?" as much as Vincent wanted Yuffie to stay put, he couldn't, bills were to pay so she had to work hard, for her sister. Yuffie nodded, wiping her tears, she went out with Vincent accompanying her.

"I'm sorry Cloud was shedding tears. A droplet went through Tifa's neck and Cloud noticed something shine. Tifa was wearing a necklace. It had the Strife crest. Cloud tried taking it off, but unable to.

'Mom…' he thought 'only mom had this necklace…' he cleared the thought, maybe it was just some necklace that was same as her mom's, anyway his mom was dead.

After moments, someone came in the door. A red headed man.

"You!" Cloud growled. Reno looked at him in amazement.

"You're an angel too! So it's true!" he said. Cloud was now amazed.

"y-you can see me?" There's only one reason for someone else to see him.

"I'm here" Elena appeared before his eyes. Now he remembered, she was assigned to Reno.

"Anyway, what do you want?" Cloud asked in a cool manner.

"It's her third month, she's going to…" Reno bowed his head. He couldn't say it. Cloud clenched his fist.

"NO! She's not going to die! Not on my watch, never!" he was fierce. He can't accept to see her fade away, just when they were getting closer.

Everyone became silent when Tifa began to feel pain. She groaned in pain in her sleep.

"Ngh…ngh…ah!" she shouted.

'Another attack' Cloud said in his thoughts.

"Tifa! Tifa!" he embraced her. Her fist was pulling his clothe. Her eyes, closed yet shedding tears.

"Cloud…" she whispered.

"No…please Tifa no…!" he cried. Elena couldn't stand the sight. She pulled Cloud away from Tifa.

"What are you-" Cloud was cut.

"If you think I'm just little angel, your wrong. You owe me" she smiled at Cloud. She flew on top of Tifa, spreading her wings. She placed her hands on Tifa's chest.

'Huh?' she felt something powerful on Tifa's chest. Tifa screamed again.

'I have no time for that' she ignored the powerful presence she felt and began to chant.

She spoke fast and clear, a magical spell, a powerful one. As the chant proceeded, Tifa was still in pain. She continued while Cloud and Reno watch in horror in Tifa's pain and amazement on what chant she's doing.

On the other hand, Vincent was going to Tifa's room when he heard a familiar voice.

'Make sure no one comes in…help you big brother out…Vinnie'

"Mom…" he mumbled. He nodded then turned to the nurse's counter.

"Anything for you, sir?" the nurse asks.

"Please make sure, no one disturbs Lockhart's room, she needs rest"

"But, a red headed man came as visitor" Vincent raised an eyebrow.

'Let him be…' said the voice

"He doesn't matter, any other who wish to come, please inform me before letting them in"

"Yes sir" the nurse nodded, confused.

'Help Cloud…' Vincent nodded and ran to Tifa's room. He was amazed. Another angel was there and Tifa's ex boyfriend. Cloud was there too. There was some kind of ritual.

"Ahh!" Tifa screamed. The light was fading as Elena ended her chants. Tifa lowered her voice and was silent again.

"Whoa" Reno got hold of Elena as she seemed drained.

"What did you do to her?" Cloud and Vincent asked in unison.

"No time…call doctor…she's…" Elena wasn't clear but Cloud had an idea.

"You drained her?" he said.

"No… the attack she had…it was her last… I made it in time… to… to" Elena never got too continued as Tifa was attacked again.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed.

"Call Yuffie and a Doctor!" Elena screamed. Reno called the Doctor, Vincent called Yuffie, and Cloud was still confused at what Elena did.

Doctors sprang in and so did Yuffie after a couple of minutes. Tifa was having the worse attack. Everyone was asked to be outside. Cloud and Elena remained inside since no one except Vincent and Reno can see them.

"Tifa…" he mumbled.

"Wait for it, Cloud" she said. He looked at her with confusion.

Then chaos came. Tifa's attack stopped and so did her breathing, her heartbeat. The doctors checked her pulse; they did what they can to keep her breathing. Yuffie was crying her heart out outside. Vincent embraced her tight. He knew it hurts her so badly. He let Yuffie cry on his chest, taking her eyes off Tifa.

While the doctors did their work, Cloud, Reno and Vincent were wide eyed at what they were seeing.

Elena gave a small smile.

"The least I can do…for everything" she said to Cloud.

What they were seeing was Tifa's soul. It was going out of her body. But she wasn't fading. She was floating in front of Cloud, eyes closed.

"What's going on…?" Cloud asked. He knew she was supposed to disappear. Unless, she had business on earth.

"Relax, her business here is done…" she assured him.

"Then how…"

"Don't underestimate me Cloud, it may not look like it but I'm quite a reader. The spell I used was to keep her from disappearing…she still have 24 hours before she completely goes…spend those time together"

Tifa opened her eyes and saw Cloud. She smiled with tears in her eyes. She can't feel any more pain, she felt light and relaxed. She moved unconsciously and embraced Cloud.

Tifa, Cloud and Elena watched everything went by fast.

The doctors had given the hour of death. They went out and told Yuffie. Tifa looked at Yuffie. She went wild.

"NO! How? You've got to save her! Tifa! Tifa!" she cried and cried. Tifa wanted to hug her, tell her she's sorry and… good bye.

"Yuffie…" Vincent wanted to but wasn't allowed, even Reno. They can't say that Tifa was just inside, with Cloud and Elena.

Thing ended drastically in the mortal world.

By the end of the day. Yuffie was asleep in her room. Vincent was accompanying her.

Reno and Elena on the other hand went back to Reno's home.

Vincent went to the balcony where Tifa and Cloud were waiting.

"Is she ok?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah, She'll be fine" Vincent said.

"Can I?" Tifa turned to Cloud. Cloud nodded and Tifa flew to Yuffie's room.

Now the brothers were left.

"So she has at least 24 hours" Vincent began the conversation.

"Less than 24 by now" Cloud said

"So you're taking her up there?"

"Yeah, I want to show her everywhere"

"Oh…" they became silent again.

"Hey" Cloud said "did you know where Tifa got that necklace?"

"You mean the one she's wearing now? The clouds with an S?" Cloud nodded.

"I know she doesn't have any jewelry like that…and there's no place where you'll something like that"

"When she was taken out her body" Cloud began again "the necklace came with her…it wasn't left on her body"

Vincent became curious "did you give it?"

"No…"

Silence again.

"Did you felt it?" Cloud started.

"What?"

"Her…"

"…" at first Vincent was silent then he responded "yeah…"

"What do you think…she's planning on something?" Cloud asked.

"Just trust her…she's watching over us above with dad"

"Are you stupid? They fade inside the earth, not up there"

"Dad maybe…but mom, oh I doubt"

"Huh?" Cloud was confused yet he never said a thing. They stared at the brightest star. Little did they know, it wasn't a star? From afar, a beautiful shining angel smiled below at them.

In Yuffie's room

"Hey, Lil sis…" Tifa smiled at a sleeping Yuffie. She was cuddling the little Bunny Tifa gave her on her birthday.

Flashback

"Hey!" a little 5 year old Yuffie said. She was with her sister in a carnival because of Yuffie's birthday.

"Want! Want!" she said to a six year old Tifa. She pointed to a bunny.

"You got to hit and make the bottles come down, if you want that" The man in charge at the booth said. Tifa smiled.

"Ill get it for you" she smiled.

Tifa paid and was given three tries. Tifa was good at hitting so she felt confidence. When she hit the bottles, it didn't fall. She tried again, it didn't work.

"Come on girl…weak arms? At least break those bottles…" the man grinned. People around them whispered.

"Poor girl, she's wasting money on that cheater…" someone whispered.

"He glued those bottles…his mean" another said.

"The balls are softer too, so you can't break it…" another said again.

Tifa smiled. Yuffie felt sorry, how can he sister get it?

"Mister!" Tifa called.

"Yeah?"

"I'll give another Gil if you let me use my own weapon to hit it!" she smiled. The man couldn't say no. the bottles were glued. He took the Gil and let Tifa have her way.

She stood at the counter, everyone looked. She was in her fighting stance. She was learning martial arts and she's good at it. She gave out a sigh and flew. She gave the bottles a hard kick and it got a crack. Actually, all cracked. Everyone was surprised.

"I want the bunny" Tifa stated.

"b-but…that's a cheat! How could you-!" the man was cut mid sentence by Tifa.

"I said my own weapon, and you agreed and didn't you cheat too because you glued those bottles and made the ball soft?" Tifa stated will a straight face. The people around them were on Tifa's side.

"…" the man was obviously defeated. He can't say anything. He gave Tifa the bunny and began cleaning his post.

"Here you go! Happy birthday!" Tifa smiled at Yuffie.

"Thank you! Big sis!"

"Anything for my Lil sis!"

Both were laughing as they went around the carnival.

End of flashback.

"Big…sis…" Yuffie mumbled. Tifa smiled, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Big sis got to go…" she kissed Yuffie's cheeks "Bye…Yuffie"

She left Yuffie cuddling the bunny tighter than awhile ago. Tears were also in her eyes as she sleeps.

Tifa went back to Cloud. They said their last farewells and were about to go up.

"Ready?" Cloud asked.

"Ever so" Tifa smiled.

Cloud grinned and carried Tifa from her waist. He flew upwards, where he and Tifa saw their friends and to Tifa's surprise, Angeal.

Tifa will be having her last times filled with memories…memories she'll keep from her heart.

* * *

I think this should be in the tragedy in genre…you'll know what I mean in the next chapter. It's nearing its end! Please read and enjoy! Review too please! Thank you!


	15. Goodbye?

Goodbye?

"That was great!" Tifa exclaimed. She had been going around, touring the heavens. Going to Cloud's school, Aerith's garden, Angeal's castle and just awhile ago, Hojo's lab, though they were completely kicked out of it for using the fly potion.

"Liked flying?" Cloud asked. Tifa nodded with a grin on her face. They've spent a lot of hours together, forgetting the tick of the clock.

"Hey, you two up for picnic?" Aerith waved at them from a far distance. Zack was with him and so was Fenrir.

"Pretty necklace" Aerith smiled as she noticed Tifa's necklace. She felt powerful magic through it. She looked at Tifa with eyes of hope "Enjoying?"

"Yeah, very" Tifa smiled. She looked at her watch. 8 hours left. Then suddenly, Cloud's hands entwined with hers. She gazed at his eyes and she saw how he felt. He doesn't want her to look at time. He wants her to enjoy and be happy.

She gave him a peck on the cheek and headed to a higher cloud where they got picnic ready.

"Wow…" she was amazed at the sight. If you open the clouds, you can see what's below. Aerith taught her that if she concentrated on a particular person, you'll see what's she or he is doing.

Tifa only thought of one person. Yuffie.

Then the scenery in the clouds zoomed and she can see Yuffie walking with Vincent.

"Hey, Vince…" she began.

"Yes?" Vincent grips her hand tighter. He sensed Tifa watching. He glances up the sky and looked back at Yuffie. She was a bit pale from crying, but she seemed to have moved on.

"Do Angels exist?" she asked out of the blue. Vincent raised his eyebrow.

"Maybe" he tried to look calm. He shouldn't and couldn't tell her that he in some way had traits of an angel.

"Wouldn't it be fun if you were an angel?" Yuffie loosen from Vincent's grip. She ran in front of him with a hopeful smile "It would give me an opportunity to be with big sister again"

Vincent saw tears in her eyes again. She's been through a lot. Working hard day and night for herself and her sister; never able to take care of Tifa before she went away.

Vincent looked up the sky as if asking for the clouds to cover up. Aerith noticed and closed the portal. Total silence came.

Tifa stood suddenly and ran as fast as she could without a word. Cloud followed her while Zack and Aerith stayed at their position.

"Is something wrong?" Zack asked, confused at the look in Aerith's face.

"Is it really going to be goodbye?" she asked. Zack gave a smirk.

"That's unexpected"

"Is it?" Aerith smiled. Zack smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Tifa!" Cloud called out. Tifa came to a halt. She was exhausted from the way she breathed. Cloud took hold of her before she planned on going on a run again.

"He…he…he…he" Tifa's giggle was all cut because of her running out of breath.

"Why did you run?" Cloud asked, resting his forehead on her shoulders.

"I…wanted to get to the end of the clouds…"

"There's no end to it, Teef"

"Well…up to the end of my time…besides…wind dries tears" she sniffed. He knew what she meant by that. She wanted to just go down and hug Yuffie that time, tell her about Cloud and all, but she cant and shouldn't.

"Well wouldn't you want to spend the time with your own Cloud?" Cloud snuggled Tifa's neck like a cat. His spikes made her ticklish.

"I suppose that's the best option" She kissed his nose and both lay down the fluffy soft ground.

"I guess the sky doesn't change up here" Tifa yawned feeling drowsy.

"Well there aren't any clouds up here anymore"

"Silly, there still is…though were lying on it instead of just gazing at it" Tifa snuggled close to Cloud. He wrapped her in his arms, no intention of letting her go.

Just a few times left…she goes… Cloud would make the best of it to stay by her side, feel her smooth skin, vanilla scented hair and the sweetest lips he could ever have.

TICK…TOCK...TICK…TOCK…TICK…TOCK…TICK…RING!

He opened his eyes to the ring interrupting his sleep; he yawned and checked up on the one beside him. Eyes widen as he saw it in Horror. In his arms, Tifa was disappearing. She was still fast asleep.

"Tifa! Wake up!" Cloud shakes her a bit until he began panicking.

"Wake up! Please! Teef!" with all his screams, she still didn't open her eyes. Tears formed in his eyes and a drip landed on Tifa's transparent cheeks. In a sudden moment, Tifa began opening her eyes slowly. She gazed up at Cloud and whispered a Goodbye before truly vanishing.

Horror was in Cloud's eyes. He screamed at the top of his lungs. Calling her name out loud for everyone to hear.

"Tifa" Cloud gasped as he opened his eyes. It was just a dream.

He looked beside him and saw Tifa still snuggled in his arms, sleeping soundly. He sighed in relief. He checked her watch and was in quite a shock.

"Ngh…" Tifa mumbled and began waking up; she saw Cloud's eyes filling up with despair. She checked her watch and to her surprise, she shook her head.

"Fifteen minutes…" she mumbled. He nodded.

"It's almost time" she looked up at him, trying to put up a smile, yet failed. He embraced her tight and headed her to where the others were waiting.

"Three minutes…" She mumbled. Cloud and Tifa hold each other's hand, heads stick together. Friends were around them. Tifa had already said her goodbyes… all that's left was for her to go.

"Please…" Cloud prayed as he grips her hand tighter.

"Be good ok?" she told him. He nodded.

"Be nice to Zack and Aerith"

"Yes…"

"Avoid getting into too much trouble"

He mumbled a 'yes'. Two minutes left.

"I'll miss you" she hugged him tight. He responded quickly not wanting everything to end.

"You too…I'll miss you than you ever know"

Less than a minute left.

He raised her head, giving one more look at the beautiful face that he'll never forget. He leaned down slowly to kiss her one last time on the lips.

Seconds pass quickly…

Just like in his dream, Tifa was getting Transparent and would soon disappear. Tifa's eyes had tears in them, she closed her eyes and let it flow as Cloud come and kiss her. Unfortunately, their lips merely touching, yet was too late. Before they could completely touch, Tifa disappears completely.

Cloud's eyes were wide and were filling in with tears. The Last thing he heard was her whisper of 'I love you…Cloud Strife'

Cloud kneeled down his position, still in wide shock.

She was gone…

His friends and somewhat family were looking at him with sorrow, except Angeal and Aerith. They seem to have a spark in their eyes. No one noticed except those two that as Tifa disappeared, the necklace no one seem to care glittered and fell and was buried on the cloud.

"Cloud…" The blonde woman spoke without her lips moving. She was far away from the crowd, but she watched as Cloud was in his hopeless state. She smiled "Wait…My son…"

* * *

Took me long enough to update… Sorry for that. Quite Busy. Anyway please tell me what you think…it looks like tragedy…yet…It's still not complete! Please Review!


	16. Mother's Love

Mother's love

Cloud has been gazing from afar, unaware of his surroundings and doesn't even seem to care…it's been a week since the incident, and the way Cloud acts just gets worse than ever.

"Cloud, with that gloom, you can kill all Aerith's flowers in one stare" Zack tried to lighten him up, if that statement was enlightening. Cloud ignored him and continued his stare from afar.

"Hey Cloud, you know you-" Zack's persuading was cut as Aerith touched his arm and gave it a light squeeze. Her eyes were having sparks in them; she gave him a light smile.

"Let him be, it won't last for long" she said as she headed down to the place where Tifa disappeared. Zack followed her.

"What do you mean? What's with those sparks in your eyes?" he asked curiously "His been like that for a week and you still think it won't…" Zack stopped before saying the last word as he saw Aerith's destination and was quite surprised. Angeal was there and he seemed to have placed a barrier around the place Tifa vanished.

"What's going on" Zack asked, nearing over barrier, something was glowing inside, but he can't seem to recognize it. It had a shape of a body with wings.

"An Angel?" Zack asked Aerith. She just smiled at him. That's when Zack realized, when Tifa was disappearing, they weren't that sad at all, there were sparks in their eyes, Tifa and Angeal. That means…

"She's coming back?" Zack had a smile on his face, a big one at that.

Aerith never responded, but Zack seemed to catch the meaning.

"Man, when Cloud hears about this!" Zack was about to run to his best friend, but Aerith plucked a wing off him.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You're not telling Cloud" Aerith stated, waving his feather "If you don't want another one of these plucked off"

"But why can't he know?" Zack asked, confused.

"Let him know for himself" She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then went off. Zack stood at his spot for a long time. After a couple of minutes, he flew to his favorite spot, lay down the soft clouds and began to daydream.

Night has come and Cloud fell asleep on the spot his been for a whole week. He fell soundly asleep, unaware of the glowing angel floating above him.

She spoke without moving her mouth "Cloud…"

She reached her hand out and ruffled Cloud's spikes. She spoke once again, her voice getting watery.

"Cloud… I'm sorry… You had a horrible life…I'm sorry…It was my fault" tears of guilt and sadness overflowed her eyes. She lowered her head and kissed his forehead "I'll make it up to you… Because of her, you had a meaning, a meaning to continue living … a meaning I never had given you…"

With a last kiss she disappeared. Cloud opened his eyes slowly until he was wildly awake. He stood with a sudden movement. He spun around, looking for something or someone…expecting to see anything, but seen nothing.

"Mom…?" He touched his forehead, he felt it. He knew he felt it…it was too real to be a dream, she was here.

"Tifa…" he lowered his head. He looked from a distance, his imagination playing with his thoughts again.

He saw Tifa, she was spinning in a pretty dress, and she was smiling, spinning and dancing around.

"Cloud" she called out. He was about to run to her, to take her back in his arms, where he knew she belongs…but, she quickly fades.

"…NO!" Cloud began kicking the clouds, he knew he was going insane, but he has to control himself…he wanted to …he has too.

"Tifa" He mumbled, he spread his wings and began to fly back to the mortal world. He went directly to Tifa's room which was preserved by Yuffie.

He inhaled that sweet scent that was Tifa. The pictures posted on the wall, her childhood and friends. He also looked at the two pictures that were on the table. The most important to her. A picture of her and Yuffie and the other, him and her. The pictures had smiles, filled with life. If only he can turn back time and go back to that exact moment, he would enjoy it more than ever. He would wish it would never end. He lay on her bed as he sighed.

"Just for tonight…" he pleaded up the sky "Just for tonight, let me feel as If she's still here"

With a small tear that flows from his eyes, he fell into a deep slumber. He didn't hear the closing creak of the door.

The next day…

"Hey Cloud" Zack was waiting for him. He flew up as he surfaced the clouds.

"I just…" Cloud spoke without finishing his sentence. Zack sighed.

"I understand…it's been 8 days?"

"Yeah…."

"Enough of the sad moments Cloud" Zack grinned. Cloud wasn't still ready to move on. The only thing that gave him a sense of life, a worth, Gone in the wind. He can never move on at such a short time.

"Zack I-" Cloud was cut as Zack placed a finger on his mouth.

"Nu uh… No explaining, you'll soon realize what I meant…" Zack flew away.

Cloud was confused and curious; he flew to Aerith and began asking.

"You'll soon find out, Cloud… Those lonely days end today" she spoke filled with glee and excitement. Cloud doesn't seem to understand what was going on.

He began asking others but they seem to give him more confusion.

"Just you wait"

"You will know later"

"It's coming…"

"Do not worry"

Even Genesis and Sephiroth won't speak; Cloud was left with one option. Angeal.

He entered his study. Angeal was reading a book of rituals, one that Cloud has never known about, but he put it aside, something was up that he doesn't know.

"Its no surprise you do not know…You've been glooming at one spot for nearly 8 days" Angeal spoke.

"You know the reason" Cloud's voice was harsh.

"Yes, but… If you hadn't let tears overflow, you would have seen it and have understood…"

"What is going on, Angeal? Tell me"

"What authority do you have?"

"I am Cloud Strife, Son of Claudette Strife, The most powerful Angel known and the Master of Fenrir the last of the Star gazers"

"Star gazers?" Angeal was testing his knowledge.

"Wolves that took care of the stars knowledge of the future, past and destinies"

"My, I'm impress you still have that knowledge and more impressed that you used for the very first time, yours and your Mother's authority"

"I can't deny… I have royal Blood"

"Yes…supposedly the finest and thickest Royal blood, though it's mixed with Human blood now…"

"I still am the rightful heir to the throne"

"And so you shall… As long as you have found your beloved"

"She's vanished…She's …" he couldn't say it…the word that would truly proof passing away.

"There are many fine women out there, a lot of fishes in the sea" The words set Cloud in flames.

"DON'T YOU DARE…NO ONE CAN EVER REPLACE HER, NO ONE" Cloud hold Angeal by his throat.

"True love…I see she was right… she made a right decision" Angeal whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Cloud asked, still not letting him go.

"Cloud, let go of him" Sephiroth ordered.

"Royalties…" Genesis shook his head. Cloud lets go of Angeal and sent a glare at Genesis "Shut up Book Boy"

Genesis ignoring the so called insult and let Cloud pass and off.

"Even you never said a word" Sephiroth said.

"Of course, spoiling surprises aren't fun"

"You think of it as a game for him?"

"No…It's quite more than a game…Its destiny…"

Cloud flew far and wide, until he noticed Fenrir, rolling around the clouds. Cloud flew to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Master…please helps…" Fenrir pleaded. Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…Thank you…That's the spot…ahh" Fenrir was kicking. Cloud rolled his eyes. He continued scratching Fenrir's back.

"Can I stop now?" Cloud asked.

"A bit more"

"I've been doing this for half an hour!"

"Yes…you may stop"

"Finally!" Cloud checked his numbed fingers. Fenrir lay down in relief, his itch, finally gone.

"Say Fen…" Cloud began. Not sure if the little guy would tell him what the heck is going on.

"Yes Master?"

"Well, do you know-?"

"I know" Fenrir cut Cloud off, knowing what he was about to say "I know of the future…you will ask me of the strange happenings"

"Haven't I told you that I hate it when you use those powers on me?" Cloud was annoyed; he didn't like Fenrir finishing off his sentence with the right words. Well, it was Fen's power, can't be helped.

"As expected from Master, not wanting to be halted from his words"

"Well, you know what I'm talking about, going to tell me anything?"

"The stars say that by this time, it is right to show you rather than tell"

"Show?" Cloud was now getting out of his mind if he doesn't found out what's got everybody busy and weird.

Fenrir walked and Cloud followed him. After a short moment, Cloud noticed where they were heading.

"No…NO…" Cloud shook his head. He doesn't and he can't go back to that spot, to the place where she vanished, she went away.

"Do you not get curious why people are there?" Fenrir pointed his snout to the crowd of angels surrounding that spot. In the middle, a light glowed, filled with warmth and love.

Cloud went nearer, getting attached to the feeling he was getting through the light. The feeling was so familiar. Like its been years since his felt it again. With this familiar feeling, he remembered only one thing. His eyes widen.

The crowd noticed Cloud and all gave him way to the center. Aerith came running to him from the center, she was filled with joy.

"You're just in time" She said with tears in her eyes. She pulled Cloud closer to the center of the light. He didn't protest to her pull. As he reached the center, his eyes widened with shock.

"Tifa…" He said in a whisper. He can't believe it, his eyes must be playing tricks at him but Zack's grin says it's not a dream.

The light was fading slowly. As it fades, Tifa's features began to bloom. The looks of the situation was like she was being reincarnated.

Cloud looked at her with disbelief, how and why? But that didn't mattered, his eyes was filled with more confusion to see what was on her back. Wings.

As the light fades, Tifa was completely naked. Cloud quickly took the clothe that Aerith holds and wrapped it around her. He felt her soft skin, her warm breath, she was real; she was alive.

"Tifa?" he whispered in her ear.

No answer came, but after a few seconds, eyes flicker and went wide awake. Red eyes burned into his Blue deep ones. Tears formed in Cloud's eyes.

"Don't cry" She let out a giggle and wiped his tears with her hand. Her skin so warm and soft on his skin, a very familiar touch. Cloud embraced Tifa tight; he never thought he'd see her again. That he won't ever get to embrace her small body this way.

"I missed you…" He whispered in a muffled voice. He felt Tifa's arms wrap around him.

"I'm back" she replied.

The crowd cheered and gave applause. Zack was pretty noisy that he received glares from Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal.

"Just clapping? No fun" Zack said.

"It is how we are" Sephiroth stated.

"You guys are boring" Zack said and bent down to hug both Cloud and Tifa. Aerith joined them too. Fenrir on the other hand, unable to neither clap nor cheer fearing he'd look wild like Zack gave out a roar.

Everyone looked at him with smiles and cheered louder. Tifa looked at Cloud, confused at the reaction of others.

"When a star gazer roars, it signifies victory or happiness" Cloud explained.

"Star gazers?"

"Fen's kind" Tifa nodded, understanding only half of it.

Cloud and Tifa stood, they looked at Angeal. Cloud did the talking.

"You knew?"

"Yes"

"And you never told me" it wasn't a question.

"A surprise isn't supposed to be spoiled"

"But….How?"

Angeal knew the question was coming and so he said "Her"

Suddenly a light glowed behind Angeal, he stepped aside, revealing a blonde woman, beautiful, shinning with splendid wings on her back.

Everyone was surprised, and more was Cloud. It was her…Claudette Strife.

"Mom?" Cloud moved forward to her.

Claudette smiled. Tears again formed his eyes. Claudette held Cloud in an embrace, her own tears forming in her own blue eyes.

"A man does not shed tears" she wiped his tears, while hers overflowed.

"How…why…" Cloud didn't know what to say, his mother…his beloved mother…finally came back for him.

"Do you not recognize the necklace in her neck?"

Cloud remembered their family crest, it was the necklace that somehow appeared when Tifa was sick, but he shoved it away.

"Apparently, Cloud never did pay attention to anything…even in class since he had discovered Hojo" Sephiroth stated.

"The lad only cares of his interest" Genesis said, in hands was his favorite book.

"Speak for yourself, 'Book Boy'" Zack grinned. Genesis wielded his sword an inch away from Zack's teeth.

"Insult me, you get it"

"But how come Cloud never gets wielded!" Zack complained.

"I have limitations of angels I can threat" he finished the conversation with the opening of his book.

Zack pouted, Aerith grinned and gave Zack a hug. That got him to smile.

Cloud smiled bashfully, embarrassed at his behavior. His Mother smiled, knowing everything going on since her angelic side has been ripped out of her. Claudette turned to Tifa.

"Your highness" Tifa bowed. Claudette shook her head.

"It is I who should give gratitude. You have given him something important, and that is Love" Claudette embraced Tifa. It was long since she felt again a Mother's embrace, Tifa hugged back.

"Time has come…" Claudette said, letting Tifa go.

"Time?" Cloud asked.

"I have done what I must; I have no more to accomplish"

"But Mom…" Claudette placed her finger on Cloud's lips to shush him. He obeyed.

"I will always watch over you, my son" She kissed his cheeks as she fades "My Beloved Angel"

And then she was gone. Cloud bowed his head in respect and whispered "Goodbye…Mom"

He looked back at Tifa and was happy to see her amazed to be able to control her wings with basic movements.

"Fly Tifa!" Zack said, taking off of the clouds. Aerith giggled and flew with Zack. Tifa was still unused having wings.

"Come on" Cloud flap his wings and flew gently, taking hold of Tifa's hand "I'll be right here beside you"

She nods her head and tried to flap her own wings, at first it was difficult, yet after some time she began to fly. Amazement and wonders filled Tifa.

"Wow…" Tifa didn't know what to say. She hasn't had an experience such as having her own wings to fly.

Other Angels also began flying, dancing around in twist and turns, it was a beautiful experience, something that she can never forget.

Cloud lets go of her hand, and she flew on her own, she dances on air with twirls. She hasn't felt as light in ages as she can remember her old life. The only time she felt light was when Cloud would take her for a stroll, flying up the sky at night, while Yuffie…YUFFIE.

"Yuffie!" Tifa shouted, she looked below the clouds of mist and tried to check her sister. How can she forget the family she had always loved?

As she looked below, she saw Yuffie in her room, with Vincent behind her.

Yuffie's eyes were closed as if feeling the night breeze through her short hair. Vincent stood just behind her, looking above, as though he sees Tifa and others spying on them, well, maybe he does.

"Say Vince…"

"Yeah?"

"You once mentioned of your brother"

"Yes…"

"His not dead, isn't he?" She turned to him, her eyes now open and filled with sincerity as if she knows everything about Vincent. He raised an eyebrow. She turned her back to him.

"I've known something was up… You and Cloud had a different relationship, not just acquainted"

"…" Vincent was silent; Yuffie took it as a yes.

"I saw him, yesterday…he was in Tifa's room…and…he had Wings" That surprised Vincent. Even Tifa and the others were surprised.

Angeal gave Cloud a glare, while Cloud gave an apologetic look.

"So Vince, you're an angel too?" Yuffie asked and it was serious.

No point in lying.

"Well, there are circumstances, I am not fully fledged, neither is Cloud…He is a half angel while I only inherited few blood that just enables me to see him"

"Then, why did I saw him?"

"Because" He looks up the sky as if directly at Tifa "Your sister's up there with him"

Yuffie had her eyes wide and she looked up the sky. Even only a glimpse, Yuffie noticed, in a far away distance, Tifa was crying with joy. She smiled, and then looked back at Vincent again.

"One last Question…" She bowed her head. Vincent raised his eyebrows again, what should he expect?

"Why can't you fly?"

Everyone raised an eyebrow now. Vincent was silent. Fly?

"Oh come on, Tifa gets your big brother that's hot with wings for additional charms, and his not even fully fledged. Your not fully fledged like him, though you have little blood, at least you have some, well you could at least be able to fly I mean…" Yuffie was back to herself that loves to nag.

Vincent sighed and smiled. Yuffie never changes.

The ones spying also gave out their laughs.

This day was to be remembered, where a love was reborn, truth untold, and A Mother's love unfolded. Yes, truly a memory to cherish for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Took me long enough for this. Sorry about that, Hope you like it, though I think it was lacking or something…well, please Review and Thank you for reading this through the end! I'm off to finish the others! Thank you again and please review!


End file.
